Night Boat to Kirov?
by Witch Nova
Summary: Follow on from A Committed Ripperologist. Very AU. Rose and the Doctor struggle with domesticity and bringing up their daughter but when a planned holiday to Egypt goes horribly wrong, they are plunged into Tsarist Russia at the start of the Revolution.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is taken from the end of A Committed Ripperologist so if you want to find out how the characters got to be where they are then I suggest you read that first. This is very AU obviously and Torchwood are pretty good guys. We start off two minutes after we left our intrepid duo (oooooh that sounds a bit Batman doesn't it?)_**

Rose knew from the look on the Doctor's face that he wanted to say something. After seven years at his side and four years as his wife she had learnt to read him like a book. Right now, as he sat staring out of the window of the cab the smallest muscle was twitching in his cheek and his lips opened and closed ever so slightly every so often. His eyes darted from the view out of the window, to the back of the drivers head, down to his pinstripe trousers which he was worrying a thread in with twitching fingers. Rose reached over and took the offending hand in hers, running her thumb over the back of it.

"Doctor, what's the matter?"

The Doctor looked up at her with the expression of a child caught with its hand in the biscuit tin, his brown Bambi eyes wide and innocent.

"Why should anything be the matter?" he said, the London accent that escaped his lips even so many years after his regeneration still made Rose double take for a split second. She still didn't know how she'd coped with the change in the man she loved but deep in her hearts she knew that the love she bore for him was deeper than any appearance.

"You've been fidgety since we got in here and you're about to worry a hole in your trousers. I know something's up, tell me."

The Doctor reached up and flipped the switch on the head board of the London Black Cab so that the driver couldn't hear their voices.

"I was serious," he said softly, "Back at the flat when I said I wanted to take Susie to Ancient Egypt."

Rose was startled by the seriousness in his tone, ten minutes ago he had laughed with her at the idea when she had found the Tutankhamun book in her mother's living room but now his face was more serious than she'd ever seen it in either of his forms.

"Oh," was all she managed to utter.

"You think I'm mad?"

"She is only three," said Rose, "Most of it will go over her head and Egypt was just so dangerous back then, plus we can't exactly guarantee that if you pick a relatively safe time that the TARDIS won't land us in a war zone. I just worry that you forget that Susie's not pure Time Lord. She doesn't bounce like you do, she inherited my weaknesses."

"You have no weaknesses," said the Doctor softly, "Look, it was a stupid idea. We can take her to that theme park on Saturn that she likes instead, save the history for when she's a bit older. Forget I said anything."

Rose smiled as he turned his face away but she felt the grip of his hand loosen somewhat. She had known parenthood would be tough on them both, having to leave the adventures behind for fear of leaving their child an orphan but they had both decided it was what they wanted. When Rose had fallen pregnant she had agonised over telling the Doctor, making him a husband had been one thing, making him a father was a different matter. It wasn't romantic when she finally told him, he didn't immediately swing from the TARDIS rafters claiming to be the happiest alien in the Universe. The conversation had started simply enough, the Doctor joking that she should be used to the bumps of the TARDIS by now and that all this motion sickness she was getting really was ridiculous. Rose, partly offended by his assumption that she would ever get motion sickness in her own home, had blurted out with no great dignity that her reason for throwing up every morning was his fault for knocking her up. This had silenced the Doctor who had stood dumbfounded, his face a strange mix of laughter, disbelief and tears. They had talked for hours over whether or not to keep the child but finally, despite all his protestations to never become domestic, the Doctor had laid his hand on Rose's still flat belly and spoken to his baby.

"Welcome to the TARDIS littlest Time Lord."

Their joy when Susan Jacqueline Tyler had been born, onboard the TARDIS much to Jackie's dismay, had been unbridled. Rose had glowed in motherhood and the Doctor had become even more protective than he had been before. The little bundle with two strong beating hearts had mellowed him and Rose had often caught him in the middle of the night with their child in his arms, pointing out planets to her from the TARDIS' glass roofed observatory. He even began telling stories of Gallifrey and Rose felt her heart lighten as he did so without pain. Tests in Susan's first year had confirmed that her Time Lord DNA was strong enough to allow her three regenerations, ironically enough to match her father's remaining lives and Rose took comfort in the thought of their being someone left to take care of him when she had died. It had seemed since the birth of Susan Rose's mind had dwelled all the more on the years she had left. Despite being young she knew that as she aged her Doctor would not, he may or may not regenerate as would her daughter but Rose would grow older and older. The Doctor had assured her he would find a way to extend her life if he could but even if he could not they would make the most of the time they had. He was strong and steady at her side, embracing domesticity for the sake of his wife and child.

Recently though the Doctor had been getting twitchy. They still travelled, with their daughter in tow and occasionally ended up running for their lives but more often than not they avoided trouble, opting for notoriously peaceful planets for the sake of their infant. Of course Rose enjoyed the quiet times with her family but adventure was in her blood as much as it was in the Doctor's and she missed the adventure. Rose smiled to herself as they pulled up outside the restaurant to see Mickey and Trisha waiting for them, waving. She watched as the Doctor went to them, hugging them both as Trisha playfully scolded him for being away for too long. Rose decided that domestic bliss was suddenly very boring, it was time for an adventure.

XXXX

The chatter around the table had followed the usual pattern. Trisha had rambled on about her and Mickey's forthcoming wedding, making the Doctor and Rose promise for the thousandth time to make sure they were there. Rose had told everyone about Susan's latest escapades, including the moment when she had decided to pick up her Daddy's sonic screwdriver and attempt her own repairs on the TARDIS only to result in them spinning at the edge of the universe for a week as the Doctor rewired the majority of the main console. Their adventures, or lack thereof were discussed, and several old adventures Mickey had taken with them were raked over again with Mickey once again trying to claim that he wasn't responsible for this explosion or that alien escaping.

As talk turned onto more trivial things, to Rose's dismay the recent football scores, she decided it was time to throw a spanner in the works.

"So…" she said, loud enough to get the attention of everyone at the table, "Trish, are you and Mickey going to take a holiday before the Big Day?"

Trisha smiled widely at the mention of the wedding, "We would but we can't really afford it. It's a shame because Mickey still has two weeks leave to take from Torchwood even after the leave he's taken for the wedding and if he doesn't take it by August they won't transfer it to next year."

"Vultures," said Mickey, "Got me running ragged just because I know you guys."

"How about a holiday on us then? Cash in your two weeks leave at the Workhouse and come on holiday with us, " said Rose, casually sipping her wine as she saw the Doctor's eyes widen in surprise, "We've got plenty of space haven't we dear?"

"Sure," said the Doctor warily.

"There you go, plane and hotel in one. We can go where ever you like. If you can't think of anywhere I have a bit of an idea where you'd like."

Trisha threw Mickey a pleading look and smiled when he nodded, "That would be wonderful, I've never actually gone anywhere in the TARDIS. Well, where do you think we should go?"

Rose smiled wickedly, "I was thinking we could do Egypt…TARDIS style of course."

Both Mickey and Trisha sat back in shock as the Doctor launched himself across the table to press a sound kiss to his wife's lips.

"Rose Tyler, you are wonderful!"

XXXX

The TARDIS was wonderfully quiet, only the soft hum of the stationary engines and the ships own little tweets and sighs could be heard in the vast time ship. Rose snuggled deeper into the Doctor's arms, pulling the massive duvet up to her chin, cocooning into the warmth. No noise came from the bedroom next door. They had returned to Jackie's after dinner to find their daughter and her grandmother curled up together on the sofa, the television chatting softly to itself. Rose had tutted fondly at the thought of how Susan, who she had put to bed herself, had managed to weasel her way out to watch television in the night. Deciding not to break up the happy picture before them the Doctor had flicked off the television while Rose draped a blanket over the two sleeping forms.

The TARDIS had welcomed them home with a customary flurry of beeps as the lights came up and the rooms warmed to accommodate them. Rose had patted the ship fondly before being whisked into the arms of her husband and carried off to their bedroom, glad for the element of privacy so often lost with a three year old on board.

Rose smiled at what had happened afterwards as she ran a perfectly polished nail over the Doctor's chest.

"You still awake?"

"Mmmm," was the only reply.

"Was that a thank you earlier?" she said, her tongue poking out through her teeth as a cheeky expression fell over her face.

The Doctor opened one eye and looked down at her with a half smile, "Do I need an excuse to take my gorgeous wife to bed?"

"No but…you did seemed pretty pleased when I mentioned Egypt to Mickey and Trish," said Rose, her fingers teasing the hair at the base of his skull, "I think its high time we had another adventure don't you? I've missed you Doctor."

The Doctor gave her a baffled look, "How can you have missed me? We've spent all of five days apart since Susie was born."

"I've spent three wonderful years with Theta Tyler by my side, three wonderful years as a wife and a mother but all I want right now is to have my Doctor back, my reckless Time Lord. Do you know what I mean?"

Rose felt his arms tighten around her, "I know, I've missed you too. Be nice to just be The Doctor plus one again for a little while, run screaming for our lives and save the day with seconds to spare…"

"…Go to planets I can't pronounce the name of…"

"…Get kidnapped by evil space pirates…"

"…Find yet another use for the sonic screwdriver…"

"…Learn new and interesting swear words that the TARDIS won't translate…"

Rose giggled, "Like you need to get a filthier mouth," she said with a sigh, "But it's a dream isn't it? At the back of our minds there'll always be Susan."

"She'll grow up soon enough."

"Then I'll be old, you'd have to go without me," said Rose, her laughter fading.

"Rose, you're twenty-seven! By the time she's thirteen you'll still be in your thirties, still plenty of time for adventures. Besides, you know I'm working on that problem and I can figure anything out," said the Doctor pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Don't worry yourself so much."

"Its hard not to," she admitted softly, "Sometimes I don't know why you put up with me?"

"That Rose honey is the easiest question you've ever asked me," said the Doctor closing his eyes as the TARDIS dimmed the lights to black, "I put up with you because I love you. Now go to sleep, big day tomorrow."

Rose closed her eyes but knew that sleep, even in the Doctor's arms, would be elusive.

_**A/N: All very domestic this chapter I know but I need to set a few things up other wise the main part of the story won't get where I want it to go so please bear with me. Reviews always welcome.**_

_**Nova x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Okay here we go. Off to Egypt…or are we, we shall see? Again this chapter might be a little domestic but I promise there will be action. Forgot my disclaimer on the last chapter but as always I own nothing of Doctor Who or the song Night Boat to Cairo, which I think belongs to Madness, remember my Dad poncing about to it at barbecues when I was a kid!_**

"Mummy! Daddy! Get up!"

Susan's cry was her parent's only warning as she crashed through their bedroom door and jumped on the bed, landing squarely on her father and waking him with agony.

"What the…?" he cried in pain as Rose hurriedly sat up and pulled a rather sheepish looking Susie onto her lap, laughing despite her husband's obvious pain.

Rose smoothed down the tiny denim jacket that Susan wore as she tried to calm her laughter, shooting the Doctor a sympathetic glance as he recovered himself

"That kid has fantastic aim," he half laughed through gritted teeth, "I'm half convinced she wants to be an only child, she's certainly doing a good job of preventing me having anymore kids."

Rose rubbed a soothing hand on his stomach as he flopped onto his back with a groan, reaching out a hand to grasp his daughter's fingers lightly. Susan looked down on him, her big blue eyes mournful. Rose often found herself trying to avoid the question of Susan's eyes being blue when both her parents had brown eyes. It was hardly the most convincing tale which ever way she told it but the truth was more unbelievable. The Doctor Rose had married had been his ninth incarnation, the one who had saved her life from the Hatrevic in Whitechapel and a month before their fateful encounter with the Daleks on Satellite 5 Rose had fallen pregnant. She hadn't known at the time and she was glad of it, she didn't think she could have coped with her husband's regeneration if she had known she was pregnant. That had added to her apprehension at telling the Doctor and she sometimes wondered if he, in the smallest way, resented the fact that Susan would never look like he did now.

Rose was pulled from her reverie as Susan spoke.

"Sorry Daddy," said Susie, not understanding her father's words about children but seeing the pain in his face, "Nana said I could come and wake you."

"You're alright baby," said Rose, "You're just getting a bit big to jump on the bed and you know Daddy's a grump first thing."

The Doctor pulled a face at Rose that set Susie giggling before grabbing his daughter out of her mother's arms and holding her high above his head. She held her arms out like and aeroplane, squealing with delight as the Doctor brought her down to his face before lifting her back up again, growling at her. He finally brought her down to lie on his chest, cuddling her close.

"Am I a big bad ogre, my littlest Time Lord?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Rose who was giggling like a six year old.

"A big Bad Wolf!" said Susan, knotting the Doctor's hair around her fingers.

Both of her parent's faces fell at the final two words but Rose gave the Doctor a lopsided grin and began to clamber out of bed, pulling a dressing gown over her nightdress. She wandered around the bed and picked up her daughter, giving the Doctor a chance to sit up. Susan absently played with the nine tear dropped necklace that graced her mother's neck, marvelling in the colours that played in the dim bedroom light.

"Let's go find your Nana shall we?" said Rose, "Don't want her to get lost."

"She's in the 'trol room," said Susie, "She's going to Satsuma man's house."

"His name is Howard Susie, don't call him Satsuma man," said Rose shooting a glare at the Doctor as he stifled a giggle.

"That's what Daddy calls him!" protested Susan, pouting prettily, her dark brown curls bouncing around her shoulders as she huffed.

"Daddy's naughty."

"Then why doesn't he get a smack?"

Rose heard the Doctor's face hit the pillow before his muffled laughter filled the room, "I wish," was the hushed response.

"Theta!"

"Sorry dear."

Rose didn't respond as she left the bedroom and set off towards the control room, secretly laughing to herself as she imagined the day Satsuma man found out his girlfriend's son in law was an alien.

XXXX

The Doctor wandered into the Control Room, already aware of the conversation going on between Rose and Jackie, he'd heard the shrieking from outside the bedroom.

"I'm not going to bloody Egypt!" cried Jackie, "You can look after Susie yourself."

"I'm asking you to come as Susie's baby sitter," said Rose, "Just for a holiday. Mickey and Trish are coming. What do you say Mum? Please?"

The Doctor coughed and stepped through the doorway, attempting to stop the argument before him. Jackie rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Have you never heard of a shirt?" she said not impressed as her son in law decided to make an entrance in just his pyjama bottoms.

"My house," he said with a cheeky grin before his eyes narrowed, "Where's the little one?"

Rose turned to face the control room chair, "She's right…Suze?"

Before fear could grip them totally the TARDIS gave a pained rasp and gentle shudder, causing Susie to roll out from underneath the console, much to Rose's relief. She picked up her daughter only to give an exasperated sigh as she removed a piece of wiring from her chubby fingers. She shot the Doctor a pained glance before seeing him wriggle beneath the console to survey the damage.

"I think I also need you there as another pair of eyes," said Rose to her mother, "Our little mechanic here is nearly as volatile as her Daddy."

Susan, instead of looking as sheepish as she should of, beamed at the compliment. Jackie couldn't help but smile and nodded.

"Ok, I'll come but any bog monsters, slikeen jobs…"

"Slitheen, Mum."

"Slitheen jobs or Jack the Rippers and we're going home."

"Trust me Jackie," came the Doctor's voice from beneath the console, "Where we're going is perfectly safe, well… when I say perfectly safe I mean relatively safe but then what do you measure relative by. I mean to me relative is only having to run for my life twice but to you…"

The Doctor trailed off as he heard the front door shut and the soft footfalls of Rose echoed on the stairs. He wriggled out of the work space to see Susan perched on the steps before him.

"Abandon me did they?" he said taking in the otherwise empty control room.

"You was rambling," said Susie, adopting her mother's often exasperated air.

The Doctor shuffled over slightly and gestured to the space beside him, "You gonna come help me then?"

Susan nodded and settled down next to the Doctor, sliding back underneath the TARDIS. It was never too early to start her training.

XXXX

"_Night Boat to Cairo!_

_Its just passed noon,_

_Half past monsoon,_

_On the banks of the river Nile._

_Here comes the boat,_

_Only half afloat,_

_Oarsman grins a toothless smile!"_

"Will you two please shut up!" cried Rose as Mickey and the Doctor sang as off key as possible to the track currently echoing out of the TARDIS radio.

"Just getting in the mood!" said the Doctor, side stepping as Susan shot out from beneath the console. Through habit he bent to check if little fingers had done any damage and laughed as he picked up a Barbie doll dressed in tiny Time Lord robes he'd been forced to create. He'd foolishly used the dolls to explain the set up of the Time Lord Senate but had been brow beaten into making them clothes. He sat the doll on the console and gave it a dignified nod.

"President Romana."

Mickey was still singing, perched on the captains chair like he'd been there all his life.

"_The oar snaps in his hand,_

_Before he reaches dry land_

_But the sound doesn't deafen his smile,_

_Just pokes at wet sand,_

_With an oar in his hand,_

_Floats off down the river Nile."_

Jackie appeared in the TARDIS, giving a disapproving tut at Mickey who was swinging his legs like a five year old, catching the Doctor as often as he can. She had several large suitcases in her grip.

"What do you need all that for?" said Rose, "We've got an intergalactic wardrobe out back."

"It helps to be prepared when I'm with you too. Oh damn I forgot the savlon!"

"Mum! We have a Doctor on board with a state of the art med suite!"

"We also have a three year old on board, never did you any harm my girl," said Jackie, "We're still waiting for Trish anyway, I'll go back up and get it."

"Can I come Nana?" said Susan who was currently being prised away from the control panel by her father while several buttons were flashing wildly after being prodded by tiny fingers, "Please?"

"Take her, take her," cried the Doctor, "Susan stop that you're gonna hurt the TARDIS!"

Susan stopped her prodding and turned to the Doctor with tears in her eyes, "I didn't mean to Daddy," she said, her arms curling around her as she sobbed.

"Hey, no tears," said the Doctor wiping them away with the sleeve of his long brown jacket, "You just need to be careful, understand?"

Susan nodded and smiled lightly as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Good girl. Now off with you. Go help Nana," he said watching Susan hurry over to the doors, pausing to allow Rose to ruffle her hair, and following Jackie out onto the Powell Estate, "Oh God I'm a bad father."

Mickey rolled his eyes and jumped down off the pilots chair, "If you're going to have a moan about your parenting skills I'm going to find Trish," he said clapping the Doctor on the shoulder, "But I'd like to see anyone else try to handle Susan."

The TARDIS was silent save for the sound of the birds singing outside the open door as Mickey left. Rose walked over to the Doctor and put a hand on his arm.

"You really need to stop worrying Doctor, you'll make yourself ill. You're good with her."

The Doctor gave her a pained smile, "Sorry. I just…oh I should be better at this. Time Lord, who can juggle to whole of time and space but a three year old daughter, hah!"

"I'm glad we've got plenty of babysitters coming on this break," said Rose, "I swear I'm going to make a scene so the Pharoah's guards have to chase you down the street."

The Doctor laughed, "That would be nice, I'd…"

They both jumped as the door slammed shut but no one was in the room and, with terrible memories of their previous crash, they paled as the central column began to move. Without any need for thought the Doctor began dancing around the console, flicking switches and firing commands at Rose but to no avail, they were flying and their was no stopping them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So off we go, the Doctor and Rose once again. Still don't own anything but I'd better warn you anyhow that this is going to get a bit angsty from now on.**_

Rose felt two strong arms circle around her, anchoring her to the console as the TARDIS juddered violently. There was nothing more to be done except ride out the journey and pray they could turn back when they landed. Rose felt the wrench in her heart that she always felt whenever they sped through the Vortex away from their daughter, light years of time and space between them.

The ship lurched violently and sent her occupants crashing to the floor, losing precious contact with one another. The Doctor pulled himself along the grating and grabbed Rose's hand before rolling over her as a shower of sparks reigned down on them.

"What's happening?" she cried.

The Doctor couldn't hear her words over the sound of the engine but he saw the words form on her lips and shook his head in defeat, his grip tightening on her hand. The ship twisted horribly and Rose felt the sharp stab of pain as they were thrown against the main console. She cried out as she felt blood seep down her back and fumbled once again for the Doctor's hand. Her face fell as she saw him also, the gash above his eye bleeding down into his long lashes. She felt rather than heard him tell her that she'd be alright as he huddled up against her, pressing their backs into the space between the floor and the console. He pulled her close to his chest, rocking her as she whimpered, while the TARDIS continued her erratic journey. They heard the familiar hitch in the engines and braced themselves for the landing. When the bump came they both cursed the console for being so solid before flopping out onto the grating in relief. The Doctor helped Rose to her feet and sat her on the captain's chair, lifting up the back of the T Shirt to reveal her injury. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it wasn't serious, the console had grazed her badly but not enough to be fatal.

"You're alright, no major damage," he said rubbing her shoulder, "You'll be a bit sore for a while though."

"What happened Doctor?" she said, as he came round to face her, rubbing the blood from his eye with the sleeve of his jacket, "Why did the TARDIS just take off like that?"

The Doctor surveyed the console, glad to see there was no damage, "I'm worried that sticky little fingers may have a had a part to play..."

The TARDIS gave an undignified rasp and sent a torrent of sparks towards him, the lights in the control room flashing. The Doctor stepped back and eyed his ship warily, not believing the information filtering into his mind. He raised an eyebrow at the central column of the ship before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"… or the TARDIS is pissed off with us for some reason."

He was answered by a more subdued beep and sighed more deeply than before, "The TARDIS _is_ pissed off with us."

Rose looked none to pleased as she approached the console herself, her arms crossed across her chest and a pout on her lips, "So she decided to send us on a little rollercoaster ride? What for? Why is she pissed off?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't know, she's blocking me out and I have a feeling we won't be able to fly her back until she decides to take us herself."

Rose felt a smile reach her face as she walked her fingers up the Doctor's back, revelling in the fact that the action still made him shiver, "You do know what that means don't you?" she said, her voice filled with a cheeky air the Doctor hadn't heard in years, "The co-ordinates still say that's Tutankhamun's Egypt out there. Fancy an adventure with your plus one?"

The Doctor turned his face to her with a manic grin, "Do you think we should? I mean, perhaps we should be trying to convince the TARDIS to take us back, everyone will be worried."

Rose could hear the lack of conviction in his words and knew he wanted no more than the throw the TARDIS doors open and take on whatever was out there. She pressed herself close to his back and sang softly in his ear.

"_Only just once more_

_To this desolate shore_

_Last boat along the river Nile,_

_Doesn't seem to care no,_

_No more wind in his hair,_

_As he reaches his last half mile."_

"Fancy catching the night boat to Cairo?" said the Doctor, reaching round to drag a hand up her thigh.

"You read my mind," said Rose, "Wardrobe?"

"Wardrobe," said the Doctor, taking her hand and sprinting down into the depths of the TARDIS.

XXXX

Jackie and Mickey nearly sent each other flying as they ran towards the sound of the dematerialising TARDIS. Mickey helped Jackie keep her feet, worried she might drop Susan who was clinging tightly around her neck. They stood in absolute confusion as the blue box faded away to nothing and the sound disappeared.

"Where'd they… What… Why?" said Mickey, shook rendering him unable to string a sentence together.

Jackie just stared at the empty space before her before cuddling Susan close against her, "Its alright sweetheart, they'll come back," she said to the toddler, "Its probably just a malfunction or something, you know what that ship is like."

"Yeah, and by now the Doctor would have turned her around," said Mickey, "They've run off!"

"Leaving Susan!" cried Jackie, "I don't think so."

"Well then the Doctor's taken them somewhere," said Mickey, "Perhaps they've gone to sort things out."

"Sort things out?" said Jackie setting Susan on her feet, "Sort what out?"

Mickey seemed to be fighting a battle with himself but gave up with an exasperated sigh, "I shouldn't be telling you this and if he finds out I have he'll abandon me on the furthest planet he can find."

"What are you talking about Mickey?"

"Jacks, don't throw a fit when I tell you this ok, but the Doctor thinks their marriage is in trouble. He thinks he's stifling Rose because they stay on Earth so much to protect Susie but he doesn't want to offer to take her anywhere dangerous in case she gets hurt. He's worried about putting Rose in danger and leaving Susie without a mother. He doesn't think he can cope raising her alone."

Mickey prepared himself for a slap but instead Jackie gave a mournful laugh, tugging at Susan's hand as she began to walk towards the park. Mickey kept in step beside her.

"Those two really need to communicate more," she said sitting Susan on a swing and pushing her gently, "Rose is worried too. She thinks the Doctor resents the domestic life they have to have. She's worried he'll leave her for the closest woman who'll have his old life with him. I told her to tell him that she wanted to go on an adventure but she said she couldn't risk losing him and leaving Susie without a father."

"You know for two people with the entire universal dictionary at their disposal they aren't very good at talking," said Mickey sitting down on the swing next to Susan.

"Dat's why da TARDIS tooked them away," said Susan, her eyes focused on the horizon as the swing flew back and forth, "She wants them to have an 'venture."

Jackie pulled the swing to a halt and knelt down in front of her grand daughter, "You knew about this?"

Susan nodded with a cheeky smile, "Da TARDIS told me. She told me what buttons to press."

"The TARDIS talks to you?" said Mickey, "Does your Daddy know?"

Susan shook her head, "My secret. She only whispers so Daddy can't hear her," she said, her voice a stage whisper, "She wants Daddy to be Da Doctor again, not to be scared."

Jackie bit her lip, not knowing whether to laugh or to cry, "So you made the TARDIS take Mummy and Daddy away? Where'd they go?"

Susan smiled triumphantly, "I did the wires and the buttons to go to Egypt."

"Why do I have a feeling their not going to be landing in Egypt?" said Mickey, "We'd best get back inside and wait for the phone to ring."

XXXX

The Doctor straightened the cuffs of his replacement brown trench coat and waited for Rose to come out of the wardrobe. Cairo in the time of the Pharoah's and he was looking forward to seeing Rose looking like Cleopatra. He heard her footsteps as she stomped along the TARDIS corridor and heard her voice soon after.

"You'd better be in a bloody loin cloth if I've got to wear this get up," she cried entering the room. The Doctor took in her appearance, the white linen dress covered with coloured beads accentuated her figure perfectly all the way up to the jewelled collar she wore over her neck and shoulders but above that he couldn't help but smirk. Her blonde hair was covered by a black, braided wig and her eyes were lined so heavily that he wondered if she could even see out of them. His smirk turned into a laugh and it wasn't too long until he felt himself being shoved up against the console.

"You'd better be planning on changing," said Rose, her threat meeting with more laughter as she vainly tried to puff a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I'd rather stay in this," said the Doctor still giggling, "You look…lovely darling."

His breath hitched as he felt her hot little hand slid down his stomach before gripping his manhood hard.

"I said, you'd better be planning on changing," she said, her voice laced with danger and power, knowing full well that she could bend him to her will either through pain or pleasure.

The Doctor knew his voice would squeak the second it left him but he could do nothing about it, "But Rose, I thought we were going for a traditional adventure. You always dressed up while I stayed in this, do you remember? Honey? Please?" he said as Rose tightened her grip, "I really wouldn't do that? No…Rose don't do that. I thought we were going out. Rose…I'm serious, keep that up and I'll…oh God Rose!"

Rose gave him a seductive smile as she gently released the zipper of his trousers and snaked her hand inside. She could see he already knew her game, take him only as far as it would take to bend him to her will and then leave him unfulfilled. She watched as his eyes slid shut and he groaned.

"Margaret Thatcher, Margaret Thatcher, Margaret Thatcher," he began to mutter under his breath but Rose wouldn't let him forget who he was really with.

"You know its been six months since we had sex on the control room floor," she purred in his ear, "Do you remember Theta baby? Right here after we overthrew the government on that ice planet, Mum had Susie and we were all on our own. You pushed me up against the console and you undressed me so slowly. Do you remember that knew use we found for the sonic screwdriver? You made me scream, do you remember baby? And then…"

"Okay, Okay Okay!" cried the Doctor is desperation, unable to keep the smallest of contented smiles from his face, "I'll change just please don't tease me like that!"

"Promise you'll change?" said Rose, her hand slowing in its ministrations but not stopping.

"Yes."

"Then who said I was teasing," she said pressing a brief kiss to his lips before lowering herself to her knees.

XXXX

Jackie paced back and forth in front of the phone in her living room, begging it to ring. Mickey sat on the sofa, flicking through the television channels in a vain attempt to find something to occupy his mind while Trisha busied herself in the kitchen making cup cakes with Susan, although it appeared to be more like flour bombs. Jackie picked up the phone and checked the line was working for the eighth time before resuming her pacing.

"Its been three hours," she said, "You don't think…"

"No!" said Mickey, "and don't start even thinking things like that. That kid's got to be telepathic, I swear it. You can't let her think you're scared."

"But they would have called."

"Maybe they're just trying to figure out what's wrong. You know what the Doctor's like when he gets occupied by something."

"I'm just so worried."

"Don't be Nana!" came the call from the kitchen, "Mummy and Daddy are ok."

Mickey gave Jackie a triumphant look, "See, telepath. She's her father's daughter alright."

XXXX

"You can't wear a trench coat over a loin cloth," said Rose as the Doctor attempted to pull on his jacket.

"Joseph wore a dream coat over his," he retorted, relenting as she pulled the coat away from him and fastened a collar similar to her own around his neck, "I look a twat!"

"Well then we match," said Rose, "Because I look like a twat too but wasn't it worth it."

The Doctor swallowed as she licked her lips before brushing his cheek with a kiss, "Very worth it," he said, "We'd better get going then, see what mischief and mayhem we can raise around the pyramids."

"Wrong part," said Rose.

"Sorry?"

"Wrong part," said Rose again as they walked back towards the console room, "We landed in Cairo. The pyramids are over the water in Giza."

"Ooh, alright then brainiac," said the Doctor with a proud air, "You been swatting up?"

"Last year at primary school actually."

"I'm impressed and I don't say that very often. Right, come on then, let's get this over with."

The Doctor pushed open the door and they stepped out, immediately shrieking in surprise as their feet met snow and an icy wind blew through their thin clothes. Several people standing nearby in layers of clothes and large fur hats gave them a bemused stare as they both stood, dumbfounded by the scene before them.

"I think we landed someplace else," said the Doctor, scanning the street signs, "Someplace else being…Russia."

"Nah! You think!" cried Rose, "Of all the places on the planet. Sod night boat to Cairo! I'm on the night boat to ruddy Kirov!"

_**A/N: But are they in Kirov? Perhaps a trip to the ballet is in order although I think they'll find something a little more interesting waiting for them outside the TARDIS than a rendition of Swan Lake…although that does give me an idea for David Tennant in a tutu…hmm the possibilities. Anyway as always, please review. Nova x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:Here we are again, Mother Russia. Now my Russian history isn't as good as my Ripper history. I'm a historical criminologist so I know the ins and outs of criminal life but I'm useless when it comes to normal history so if I get a few dates or names wrong you'll have to forgive me. A few spoilers coming up for both series, probably only up to episode 7 (Idiot's Lantern) for the new series though._**

_**Still own nothing by the way if you were wondering and that includes the Warner Brothers film Anastacia which I might cheekily borrow bits from- I can bet any money Rose would have seen it.**_

Rose pulled the blanket tighter around her as she tried to bring her body temperature back up to normal. She perched on the captains chair, an amused smile playing her lips and the Doctor, still dressed in a loin cloth, tried to tempt some information out of the TARDIS. As he'd informed her, Russia was a big place and although the street signs had told him they were only a half mile away from St Petersburg he still needed to know dates and exact places if they were going to find anything exciting to do.

She heard his triumphant yell as the TARDIS beeped and gave up the information he required. He was humming some song under his breath and Rose wasn't even half surprised to hear perfect Russian coming from his lips. He scrolled through the information on the screen before him before turning to her with a triumphant grin.

"I love our TARDIS," he said before turning back and pulling himself up onto the console to press a kiss to the central column, "You're going to love this time Rose. Romance, intrigued, murder…werewolves."

"Werewolves?" said Rose.

"Well haemophiliacs…_ A_ haemophiliac, the disease Queen Victoria carried. Do you remember?"

"Why would Queen Victoria be in Russia, I'd thought she'd be long dead?"

"She is but some of her family are still knocking about. Out there is St Petersburg on 25th November 1916 and despite the War being on there's still going to be a party at the Winter Palace. Want to go?"

Rose gave him a wicked grin, "1916. That's just before the Revolution. That means the Tsar is still in charge. Doctor are we going to see the Tsar?"

"Do you want to see the Tsar?" said the Doctor picking up the psychic paper from the console and handing it to her. Rose read the words and smiled all the wider.

"_Doctor Theta Tyler and Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate, England. Chief physician to His Royal Majesty George 5th of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. _Rather posh my dear," said Rose, "So I take it you plan on getting us very close."

"Not to the Tsar as much," said the Doctor, his eyes burning with adventure, "I've always rather fancied meeting Rasputin, come on, we'd better change."

XXXX

Jackie rushed out of the bathroom, cursing the fact that she'd let Mickey and Trisha take Susan out to the park, as the phone rang remorselessly. Her hand reached the receiver just as her own voice rang out from the answering machine.

"_Hi, no one's home right now but please leave a message for me. Rose if its you when are you coming home darling? Tell that Doctor he'd better bring you home in one piece."_

Jackie cringed at the four year old message, reminding herself once again to change it. She was relieved when Rose's voice sounded out a moment later.

"_Hi Mum, I don't know if you're their or what time it is. We had a bit of a hiccup in the TARDIS and now she's refusing to move so we're stuck for a bit. We're in St Petersburg, in Russia…"_

"_Rose get off the phone, come on!"_

Jackie rolled her eyes as the Doctor's voice cut across her daughter's

"_Yes in a minute. I've gotta go Mum but we'll be home soon. Tell Susie we love her. Bye."_

"_And about bloody time too…"_

Jackie laughed as the Doctor's voice was cut dead on the phone. So the TARDIS had landed them in Russia. She walked to the book shelf and pulled out one of the large history tomes that Doctor had insisted on keeping at the flat for whenever he was over. Sitting down with it on the sofa she flipped through to settle on the section about Russia, curiosity as to what mischief could be created by a Time Lord and his wife.

XXXX

Rose had never seen anything like the sight before her as she walked arm in arm with the Doctor. Before them stood the vast Winter Palace, home to Tsar Nicholas the second of Russia. The snow lay heavy on the ground and Rose was glad for the boots the Doctor had insisted upon her wearing underneath the heavy silk of her ball gown. They both wore huge fur coats, although the Doctor assured her that they were very convincing fakes, to keep them from the chill in the air beneath which they had dressed in the elegant styles of the time. The Doctor was quite happy to change into the black top hat and tails after the incident with the loin cloth and Rose couldn't help remembering how elegant he had looked before they ventured outside.

The great palace sprawled before them, lights twinkling from every window as elegant coaches pulled up in front of a grand, pillared entrance way, each one containing guests in more finery than the last. Rose breathed in the cold, fresh air and clutched a little tighter to the Doctor's arm, feeling like she did the first time she stepped out in a long forgotten time.

"You look beautiful," said the Doctor, not looking down at her, "Considering…"

Rose laughed as he shot her a cheeky smile, "At least I got you into something more elegant than jeans and that leather jacket this time," she said, remembering their trip to Cardiff in 1869, "Although, you always did look very handsome regardless of what you wore."

The Doctor placed a hand over his heart in mock affront, "Did? You mean I'm not handsome now? I'm hurt."

Rose pulled him to a halt, a serious look on her face, "You are so unbelievably handsome now," she said softly, taking his face in her gloved hands, "And I am the luckiest woman alive that you still loved me when you regenerated, you could have had anyone."

The Doctor could hear the slight choke in her voice at her last words and pressed a kiss to her lips to silence her further, "Rose, I never wanted anyone but you, no one could compare, no one could make me feel half of what you do. I love you so much."

"I love you to," pushing any melancholy from her voice and flashing him a warm smile, "Now come on Doctor Tyler, take me to meet the Tsar."

The Doctor proudly escorted her to the door, pulling the psychic paper from his coat pocket and handing it to the guard at the door. The guard briefly scanned the page before handing it back to the Doctor with a gruff nod, motioning for him to proceed. They were approached by a tall, bearded man dressed in a butlers uniform who bowed low before them before quietly enquiring their name's from the Doctor. Two servant girls took their heavy outdoor coats and Rose's boots as she quickly slipped her feet into two elegant pink slippers that matched her ball gown. The gown itself fell off her shoulders, trimmed with white lace and exposing her ivory neck around which hung her most treasured necklace that the Doctor had given her on the day of her cousins wedding. She lay a gloved hand in the Doctor's as he led her towards an elegant staircase which descended into a myriad of colour and movement below where the ball was well and truly underway.

The Butler stood to one side of them, clearing his throat to announce them. The Doctor squeezed Rose's fingers a little tighter as the butler spoke.

"The Duke and Duchess of Bucknall, England," he announced with a thick Russian accent, "Advisors to His Royal Majesty King George the fifth."

Rose bit her lip as they descended the stairs, not turning to the Doctor as she spoke.

"You changed it," she muttered, noticing how several people had already turned to look at them, some marvelling at the expense of Rose's dress.

"Well why be a Doctor when you can be a Duke and as Bucknall only exists on an estate we're hardly impersonating anyone," said the Doctor, his eyes not leaving the ball before him, "What better way to get intimate with the Romanovs than be one of the family."

"But won't they realise they don't recognise us," said Rose, smiling politely as a young gentleman complimented her outfit as they reached the floor.

"I told you that Gallifreyan silk would work a treat," said the Doctor, "Anyway, they barely know half their family these royals and they'll be so embarrassed that they didn't realise we were coming that they will schmooze like you wouldn't believe. They want to keep the British onside you see, nasty old Bolsheviks are starting to flare up and they might need our help."

"You can drop the plumy accent," said Rose as they began to dance fairly close to the large, golden thrones and the Romanov family in all their elegant glory.

"Righteo darling, right after I convince good old Nicky that I'm one of the gang," said the Doctor in a terribly British tone before dropping his voice to his normal accent, "Shouldn't be too hard, I am a genius after all."

"You're so full of yourself," said Rose, "Probably why I like you."

XXXX

Rose couldn't helped but be dumbfounded by the beauty before her as she regarded the imperial beauty of Tsarina Alexandra Romanov. In all her travels with the Doctor Rose had seen the beauties of the universe both alien and human but nothing could prepare her for the Russian Queen. Her hair was a rich auburn that hung in delicate curls around her head. She was a good ten years older than Rose but could still be a sought after beauty, her face not marred by lines but yet showing a great sadness behind her deep, dark eyes.

Rose raised herself from a curtsey, before proceeding to sit in the chair offered to her by the Tsarina.

"So My Lady Rose, you are come to us from England?" even Alexandra's voice flowed like music.

"Yes, we errr…flew in…well that is the coach flew across Europe to bring us here tonight?"

Alexandra regarded her quizzically, "You crossed Europe by coach, did you not fear the fighting?"

"We…"

"Your Majesty," interjected the Doctor as the Tsar left him to greet another guest, "Tell me how the young Tsarevich fares these days. I hear you have a great healer who works for you."

Rose shot him a grateful glance as the Tsarina's attention was diverted. The one thing that had amazed her about the Doctor from the very beginning was the way he managed to worm his way in to any circle he chose. After only two dances he had approached the Tsar and Tsarina with a whirlwind of talk that even Rose could not keep up with and soon they were being introduced as the second cousins of the kings himself. That was how Rose now found herself, seated before the flurry of dancers being rescued once again by her husband's silver tongue.

"Rasputin," said the Tsarina with pride, "He is a great Staretz, a Holy Man in your tongue. As you will know from your cousin our Alexis weakens daily but with Rasputin's aid we shall find a cure for him and Russia will reign on in Imperial power."

"Well I suppose its good to have a pipe dream…"

"Theta!" warned Rose, "Rude."

"As I was going to say its good to keep that dream alive and I'm sure Alexis will last until his time. I should like to meet this Rasputin, if I may?"

"I shall arrange it for the morning, Your Grace," said Alexandra with a look that Rose did not like her giving the Doctor, "Where are you staying while you are in St Petersburg?"

The Doctor flashed her his most brilliant smile, turning on his infectious boyish charm, "Well that's where we come a bit unstuck you see, we were in such a rush to get her we didn't make any arrangements or bring an awful lot with us so I was wondering…"

"You do not even have to ask," said Alexandra extending her hand to the Doctor as he helped her to rise, he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and Rose bristled beneath her finery, "I shall speak with my maid at once and have rooms and clothes prepared for you. I will not have you return to England to tell your court that the Romanovs were not…accommodating."

"Your Majesty is most kind," said the Doctor.

"Think nothing of it, Your Grace. Lady Rose," said Alexandra as she left her guests alone once more.

"You were flirting with her!" said Rose folding her arms across her chest until she realised that heads had turned at her comment. She continued, her voice dropped to a whisper, picking up his left hand and holding it in front of his face, "Wedding band, remember?"

"Well be grateful that I got us a bed for the night," said the Doctor indignantly before his face softened, "I swear I wasn't flirting, just…I don't know…exploiting my influence."

"Flirting," said Rose.

"Got us Rasputin though didn't it?" said the Doctor as a smile twitched at Rose's lips, "Ahh…see, you're pleased because you know there's a mystery to be had. You've seen the films surely."

"I saw the cartoon one with the songs."

"Highly inaccurate," said the Doctor, his voice barely above a whisper, "They infantilised Anastacia and the fall of the Romanovs comes two years after Rasputin's death but hey, makes good telly. Anyway, Rose Tyler, am I forgiven for my outrageous flirting because I got you a mystery?"

"I suppose so," said Rose, still resisting the smile that wanted to spread across her face, "So long as you dance with me."

"Well, might as well enjoy the party. We can do our investigating in the morning," said the Doctor pulling her to her feet and spinning her back into the dance, "Maestro play a Chardash!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Apologies again if some of the dates were wrong or any of the history isn't quite right. Going to be much of the same in the next chapters too. If I'm glaringly naff with something please let me know.**_

_**Own Nothing.**_

Rose was grateful for the warm bed as she clambered in, the long nightdress bunching around her legs forcing her to hitch it up to get comfortable. The Doctor was peeling off the layers of clothing he'd put on underneath his dinner suit, neither of them particularly keen on the bitter Russian winter. Rose fussed with the bed spread, smoothing it down until she felt the gentle movement as he slipped in beside her.

"Missing Susie?" he said almost reading her thoughts.

Rose nodded, "Lots but its nice, just you and me."

The Doctor gave her a smile but then shook his head, muttering to himself in confusion. He seemed to almost be arguing with himself.

"What's the matter?"

He shook his head one last time, clearly coming to a decision, and looked back up at her, "Nothing. I just thought I felt…its nothing, don't worry."

"Theta?"

"I thought I felt another Time Lord present but its gone now. Probably just my mind playing tricks on me. Silly really, if any of my people survived I doubt they'd head for Imperial Russia. Just feels so familiar. You know when you come home after being out all day and all you hear is the noise of your family and you just feel like you're home? Feels like that. Its weird but hey, ignore me, I'm being dramatic. Go to sleep," he said pulling her into his arms as he lay back amongst the pillows, "We've got an audience with the devil tomorrow."

As Rose's breathing became even and deep the Doctor opened his mind to the universe and sought out whatever had briefly connected to his mind, almost crying out in joy as he touched on the one soul he had longed to see again.

XXXX

He didn't know that she was awake and he didn't know that she had followed him, confused as to why he would leave her in the middle of the night. The floor was cold against her bare feet as she wandered along the corridors of the Winter Palace but she paid them no mind, intent on not being discovered. She watched as he turned a corner and followed behind, keeping enough distance that he wouldn't hear her. She watched him approach a young maid, no older than twenty and then the scene before her shocked her like no other. He pulled the young woman into a desperate embrace, sinking to his knees with her in his arms. Her long blonde hair falling over his shoulder as she buried her face in his neck, running her fingers through his wild, unruly hair. She couldn't hear their words but she didn't need to, their embrace spoke volumes and she needed to see no more. She turned on her heel, trying to keep her head held high but she could already feel the bitter tears on her cheeks. She didn't sob, she couldn't make a sound in the silent palace so far from her home. She opened the door to their bedroom, kicking aside the expensive pink silk she had earlier discarded before clambering into the unfamiliar bed and pulling the covers over her head. Then and only then did Rose Tyler cry the tears she had concealed for three and a half years.

XXXX

The Doctor clung to the woman before him like his life depended on it, not caring as her tears soaked his shirt or her grip around his neck near strangled him. He just held her, feeling the pain of so many years flowing between them as they cried. He stroked the long blonde hair, marvelling that it remained the same after so many years, he had changed many times since their meeting but she remained the same. She'd known him thought, felt him as he'd felt her. Glimmering presences in a dark universe. He could barely find a voice to speak but when he could only her name came to his lips.

"Romana."

"Doctor," she choked back, "Its you, I found you. I've searched for so long, always a footstep behind you but now you stumble upon me."

"I do not think our meeting was by chance," he said as he pulled back from her, "The TARDIS malfunctioned and we ended up here, perhaps she knew."

"Perhaps," said Romana, "But how or why you are here my friend does not matter. You do not know how desperately you are needed."

"But how did you get here," said the Doctor, still overwhelmed by his old friend's presence once again, "You were left in E-Space with no chance of escape back here. Are any others with you? How come I did sense you immediately?"

Romana gave him a smile and so many happy memories mingled with the sad ones in a single glance, " I concealed myself, I had to and I'm afraid I know of no other Time Lord who survived the war, seems you are to carry our burden along alone now. As for how I got here, you of all the Time Lords knew that nothing was impossible but it would take to long to tell you all now. All I can say is that I have tracked a presence here, one I thought long dead. He has concealed himself but I know he is close but he is too strong for me, I need you by my side to fight him and save this world."

"Tell me," said the Doctor, "Tell me who you seek and I'll help you."

"Omega," said Romana well prepared for the Doctor's expression, "Yes, I know, you destroyed him. You're three selves destroyed him and his anti-matter world and yet I'm not lying to you Doctor, he lives and he is here. Since I found myself in this dimension once again I have known he was near and I tracked him here. He survived the anti-matter explosion somehow and he is stronger than before, pure energy like nothing I have ever seen. Everything of our people has gone out in him, he is evil, intent on being a god of this world if he could not be on ours. He plans to bring forward to Revolution. If St Petersburg falls he knows the Russian line will fail and the history of this world will descend into chaos. He will exploit that. But I cannot get near him to stop him, he works through Rasputin and I have no way to meet him. That is why I need your help and that of your companion, the blonde woman you arrived with."

"Rose," said the Doctor softly, "And she's not my companion, she's my wife."

"She's human!" cried Romana, flinching as she feared her voice may raise the alarm, "She's a human woman."

"And I love her," said the Doctor, "Romana I know our people forbad any union with another species but they're gone and I'm…I'm a father again. We have a daughter. Rose gave me a new life, a new hope when Gallifrey died. Please say you'll accept her, for my sake."

"For your sake my dear Doctor," said Romana planting a kiss on his forehead, "Go back to her now. I will send you word when we can meet again. Take care until then and do whatever you can."

The Doctor helped her to her feet as she stood, "Of all the things I've prayed since the Time War, seeing you again was one of them. Come with us, when this is over, travel with us."

"I shall," said Romana, in a whisper, "And we shall have adventures like no one has ever had before. Now go, back to Rose."

The Doctor kept a hold on her hand until their arms could stretch no further before running back down the corridor to his bedroom. His mind was buzzing with the events of the night. He had found Romana's presence, reaching out for him but delicately, frightened of detection. He felt the connection like a the first breath of a regeneration, fresh and new and exciting. Another Time Lord lived, he was not the last and he was grateful but her news filled him with fear. It had taken three incarnations to defeat the renegade Gallifreyan and his anti-matter monsters but now he was only one with no chance of crossing his time streams with another.

He pushed open the door to his bedroom, ready to wake Rose and tell her his news but then a cold fear fell over his hearts as he watched the rise and fall of the sheets as she slept. A force as powerful as Omega would be a difficult battle, a dangerous battle. He knelt down beside the bed and noticed the tears stains on her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs, sighing as he thought of her crying for their daughter. His Littlest Time Lord. He swallowed back any tears as he made his choice. Rose would return to the TARDIS while he sought and battled Omega once again. The TARDIS would take her home if the Doctor perished and Susan would not be left an orphan. He pressed a soft kiss to Rose's brow before moving his lips to her ear.

"I love you. I'm sorry."

XXXX

The Doctor woke to feel the cool winter sun on his back as it filtered through the gap in the heavy drapes. Not opening his eyes he reached a hand across the bed, expecting to feel the familiar silky hair and warm skin that always greeted him but instead a cold pillow was his only companion. He opened his eyes, blinking away the remains of the night, giving himself a half smile as he remembered his meeting. He sat up in bed, draping his arms over his knees as he watched Rose fumbling with the ties of a dress left for her by the Tsarina, the sun dancing over the fly away curls in her hair. He committed the image to memory, his heart heavy at the thought that he might not see her again. He pushed the thoughts down, he would tell her what was happening and he would give her the choice, he could not send her away, she would never go willingly even for Susan's sake. He slipped out of bed, pulling on a dressing gown, and wandered over to her. He felt her tense as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Its me," he said softly.

"Of course its you, who else would it be," said Rose, not turning to him.

"Are you alright?" said the Doctor, surprised by her snappy tone, "Still missing Susie?"

"Something like that," said Rose, ignoring his attempt to pull her into a hug and continuing to tie the ribbons of her dress.

The Doctor shook his head at her reluctance, bending so his chin rested on her shoulder, "Come back to bed for a bit, I want to talk to you and its warmer in there."

"I'm up now," said Rose, shrugging him off.

"Hey, quit playing hard to get," said the Doctor, playfully grabbing her hand and tugging her over to the bed.

The sound of Rose's hand connecting with his cheek echoed in the cavernous bedroom. The Doctor took a step back, releasing his grip on her as he stared at her in disbelief. Never in all their time together had Rose struck him in anger and now all he could see was rage reflected in her deep eyes. Unable to speak he watched as her face contorted into choked sob before she dropped to her knees, crying into her hands.

"Rose?" he said, the pain in his cheek nothing to the pain in his hearts to see her crying. He knelt down in front of her and gripped her shoulders gently, "Rose what's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore," she said, not making eye contact with him.

"Can't do what?"

"Who is she Doctor? Why her?"

"Rose, honey, you're not making any sense. Who are you asking about?"

She finally raised her head and what he saw in her eyes frightened him beyond anything he had ever seen. Her face was pale and drawn, twisted into a bitter resolve.

"Its just like Reinette all over again," said Rose, continuing before the Doctor could even speak, not that he would dare to, "I forgave you for that. I forgave you for abandoning me, I knew you were struggling but now, why again? Why some random maid who you only met yesterday?"

The Doctor shuddered, the subject of Reinette and his abandonment of Rose and Mickey had been a subject well avoided for many years but he failed to see its relevance, "Rose, I don't understand."

"For God's sake Theta don't play the innocent! I'm not an idiot and I know what I saw. I saw you and her last night. I followed you. That blonde maid, I saw you in her arms. How could you do that to me? Its just like Reinette, we had problems then and we have problems now and you go running off to the nearest tart!"

"Now hang on Rose…"

"No!" cried Rose, her fist thumping into his chest, "For once you're going to listen and I'm not going to pretend. You had an affair and I don't care whether you slept with that French tart or not but to me, you abandoning me like that, that was an affair and you would never tell me why. For God's sake I'd only just told you I was carrying your child and you left me! Do you know how I felt? You never even asked, just ignored me, locked yourself away in the library when you got back. You didn't sleep in our bed for five weeks. For the passed three and a half years I have pretended that it didn't matter, that every time I saw you smile at another woman there wasn't some part of me that thought you'd do it again. I was right wasn't I? We're struggling again and you're in someone else's bed."

The Doctor cast his eyes to the floor, he'd never felt more anger and self loathing than he did now but his stubborn side would not back down and against his screaming conscience he looked up at her, seeing the terror in her eyes at his expression.

"I may have made mistakes Rose but you have been in someone else's bed every night since our child was born," he said, the venom in his voice usually reserved for an encounter with a Dalek than a conversation with his wife, "You think I've been unfaithful, you try being where I've been these passed years. I know my regeneration was hard on you and the baby was a shock but the way you are now with Susan pushes me as far away as you possibly can. Now I can see my old self in her eyes, I can accept my daughter will never look like I do now but I know you can't accept me as her father. I've seen your face when you see those blue eyes staring back at you, I've heard you talking about the way I used to be to Susan as if I died the day I regenerated. Do you know how that feels? I'm a step father to my own child because you use her to cling on to the part of me you lost and I'm sorry that I can't be the man he was for you but I want you to love me for me and I don't think you do."

The tears were flowing freely down Rose's cheeks, half in sorrow and half in pain as his grip tightened on her arms in anger, "I do love you, I do I swear."

"You're clinging to a memory. All those times with him, Whitechapel, The Blitz, our ridiculous excuse for a wedding in Vegas, you just cling on to them, cling on to me because you can still see part of him but its not enough. I need to know that I'm not second best to myself in your heart."

"Maybe I did cling on to his memory," said Rose, her voice quiet but strong, "You never warned me about the regeneration, I watched the man I loved change his face in front of me. But then I saw you deep inside, the same man and when you recovered I was even more in love with you than before. Then I told you about Susan and your flippant little life was changed and you couldn't handle it so you ran off. You ran off and had an affair, so maybe, just maybe Theta I clung on to what you were before because then you would never have abandoned me. And now its happening again, another time, another tart."

The Doctor felt his retort die on his tongue as he saw Rose slip her wedding ring off her finger and lie it on the floor between them. Tear drops splashed on the dark wooden , his own mingling with hers. He felt a thousand words reach and die on his lips, only one managed to get through.

"Rose."

"I can't do this anymore Theta," she said softly, "I still love you, I will always love you but we don't talk anymore. I don't know you like I should."

"Rose. Please don't do this."

"Take me home," she said, "Take me home to my daughter I beg you."

The Doctor released his grip on her arms, paling as he saw the red marks he'd caused on her delicate skin. He tilted her chin up to look into his eyes.

"I will do anything you ask of me but first I need you to know the truth, not just who the woman you saw me with last night was but everything, I need you to know me Rose, all of me."

Rose felt his fingers settle on her temples, familiar fingers making her tremble despite her remaining anger. She felt the soft brush of his breath on her face as he spoke.

"Forgive me," he whispered.

_**A/N: Oooooooh angsty. Sorry. A bit of a whirlwind chapter there. Will Rose leave the Doctor? Will he send her home to protect her? Is Omega really manipulating the Bolshevik Revolution? And is Romana really who she seems? **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:Trying to update as often as I can as I don't want to leave this story hanging while I'm away preparing for the wedding. Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers who make it worth writing. All reviews and criticism is welcome (so long as its constructive, flames aren't going to help me write better stories or make anyone feel nice) Anyway, on we go. Time to meet Rasputin perhaps.**_

_**Own Nothing- still!**_

_Rose felt the tears in her eyes but they wouldn't fall. She was spinning at a thousand miles an hour, nine hundred years of pain, despair, repressed anger and unbridled joy flowed through her mind. She saw the Doctor in every form, the stories she had been told when recovering from the Hatrevic augmented by the Doctor's own feelings and memories. She saw every companion and what they meant to him. His loves, his loses, his hopes squashed so young, his elation at racing through the stars in his stolen TARDIS. His eighth incarnation so full of hope, a wish to reconcile with his people, returning home only to find the threat of the Daleks. Called to the feet of his leaders and going willingly._

_She heard the soft command, begging the Oncoming Storm to commit his final act for his planet, to be both their executioner and their saviour. Then darkness, such horrific darkness that it tore through her soul and she did not know if she cried in pain. The madness, the despair flowed around her like a deep oppressive ocean, pulling her further and further under but then a light. Like moonlight on the waves, beckoning her and she felt herself thrust towards it, seeing through the eyes she had once loved so dearly._

_The she saw her own face and felt the swell of affection even in the early days. The connection, the desire, the warmth. The brush of tentative fingers, the strong grip of hands, the safety of a protective hug. Every emotion saved solely for her, the love, the joy when it was returned, the fear when she was injured, elation when she was well, the pride when her finger glittered with a wedding ring, the remorse at sending her home, the pain of a final kiss. _

_Rose choked on a sob as she saw her own face in the TARDIS, watching the regeneration, the miracle of the Time Lords played out before her. She felt the sickness hit her, the pain, the worry for the threat that was upon them, the helplessness, the reawakening. The love. The true strong powerful love that had not been touched by the change but augmented. The fear for her when a child was mentioned, the joy when the news hit home. The pain of the decision to abandon wife and child to save a woman who he did not love but was forced to for what she would do for the world, seeing the pain in the deep dark eyes that he couldn't mention for fear of tearing out his own heart. Then so many years in tentative happiness, trying to please each other but fearing that the other would leave, give up when it was tough. The joy when their home plotted against them and they were once again their younger selves. The threat. Romana, Madam President. Omega. Fear, loathing, terror, despair. Omega. Going home. Seperated by time._

Rose felt her mind hit out against the Doctor's plans for her, resisting his hold over her mind and finding the control over her body once again. She struck out, forcing him away from her, unable to see anymore, to feel anymore pain. She forced open her eyes to see the Doctor breathing as heavily as she was, sitting back on his heels as he gathered himself but his eyes never leaving hers. Rose couldn't find any words and she could not cry for fear of not doing his memories justice. She reached out a hand, intertwining their fingers in a gesture that meant more than anything in the world.

"You understand?" said the Doctor, "You know the truth?"

Rose nodded, "I'm sorry. Don't make me go. Let me help you and Ro…Ro…"

"Romana," said the Doctor, the name still filling him with pain before his mind reminded him that she lived, "I can't Rose. Both of us know now, why we've not talked because we both knew that it would be about death, what would happen to Susan. Why we never talked about any more children because the fear was so strong for her. You and her have to be safe. I made a vow to you, love, honour and protect. I have loved you, I have honoured you and now, with all I have I'm going to protect you. Go home."

Rose picked up her wedding ring off the floor and handed it to him, "Now give me yours."

The Doctor did as she asked, watching as she slipped it onto her index finger of her right hand. He smiled as hers was too small even for his little finger and just closed his hand around it.

"You can have it back when you come home for me," said Rose.

A knock at the door pulled them both back to reality and the Doctor got to his feet before walking to the door and pulling it open to peer outside. He stepped back and opened the door fully, revealing their guest to Rose. For a second she had expected to see the slim figure of Romana and prepared herself to greet her as warmly as a friend of the Doctor's deserved but she paled as she saw who stood there. She hurried to her feet as icy blue eyes struck fear into her very soul yet called to her so strongly. She backed into the dresser and placed a hand out to steady herself.

"Doctor," she said, her voice a hoarse croak after all her tears.

The Doctor held himself at his full height, a strength surrounding him that Rose knew he only showed when he was terrified.

"You have come to us early sir," he said to the gentleman in the doorway.

"Forgive me, your Grace. My Imperial Queen told me you wished to meet me. If I may introduce myself, my name is Grigory Efimovich Rasputin."

"I know who you are," said the Doctor, his hand not leaving the door, tensed to push it closed, "But I fear you do not know our names as you should. I am the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler, my plus one. Best tell your master hey?"

XXXX

Jackie watched Susan with great concern. The little child was usually so lively and quite used to her parents going away out of the blue, despite their domesticity when there was a galaxy that needed saving they would still go, but since the TARDIS had disappeared she had grown distant. She wouldn't talk, just muttered to herself in her father's language and played quietly with her dolls. Jackie noticed with regret that her favourite was missing, a blonde Barbie doll the Doctor had dressed in red and gold robes and she wandered if that was what brought on the melancholy but Jackie knew in her heart that it was deeper than that. Watching the child she prayed silently for the sound of ancient engines.

XXXX

They always ended up running. He'd open his mouth and they'd be running but for once it wasn't just the two of them. After the Doctor had introduced himself he had pushed Rasputin out of the room and rushed over to Rose, telling her to finish dressing as he clambered into his suit from the night before.

"No point stalking an enemy like Omega," he said helping her into a large fur coat, "His little monk will know exactly who I am and run straight back to his master and then he'll come to me."

"You'd better live through this," said Rose, caught up in the whirl wind of it all, "Don't do anything stupid."

The door burst open and again what Rose had expected to see didn't come. She saw the girl she now knew as Romana storm across the room and slap the Doctor across the cheek, and Rose pitied him beyond belief.

"Not your smartest move Doctor," she said, her voice holding a regal authority that didn't suit the brown maid's uniform she wore, "You have to get out of here, the palace isn't safe for you."

"Hadn't thought of that, thanks," said the Doctor, his sarcasm still strong even in front of the woman he'd named as his president, "You coming with?"

"Not much choice, Omega will search for you when he hears your name and will surely detect me," said Romana, pulling them to a painting on the wall and opening up a secret passage way, "You must be Rose."

"Yeah, I am," said Rose, the only reality she felt being the Doctor's hand in hers.

"I thought you were sending her home," said Romana as they raced down the passage in near darkness.

"Was just getting to that when you crashed the party," said the Doctor, "You still know how to make an entrance."

"Learnt from the best, you always could make a noisy entrance."

The gentle bickering had continued as they'd run, escaping the palace and racing through to streets back towards the TARDIS. For once the sight of their beloved time ship didn't fill her with joy but with foreboding, her home would be the key to her prison but she had seen the Doctor's mind and she knew she had to go home. She pulled herself to a stop before the blue box. Smiling ruefully as she saw Romana lay a hand on it as if she was greeting an old friend.

"She hasn't changed," she said, "Same old TARDIS."

"Redecorated inside though," said the Doctor, the reluctance evident in his voice. Rose knew neither of them wanted to make the first move for sending her home and she could see Romana step back to give them the time they needed despite the growing risk.

Rose took her TARDIS key from her pocket and unlocked the door, stepping inside the resting ship. The Doctor followed behind and closed the door, blocking out the world. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, scuffing his feet on the grating below.

"I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to," he said, more to himself than to Rose, "If Susan…"

"But she is," said Rose, "And you're not alone. Romana seems nice, you worked well together before."

The Doctor nodded mournfully, "Yeah we did, posh little upstart that she was. My best friend, before you that is."

"You can have more than one best friend," said Rose pulling him into a hug, "How do we say goodbye?"

"I don't know," he said into her hair, "But we have to so I suppose we just say it."

He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes and Rose saw not only brown but the memory of blue staring back at her.

"Goodbye Rose Tyler."

"Goodbye Theta Tyler."

"Tell Susie…"

"I will," said Rose releasing her grip on him, "So, what button do I press?"

The Doctor gestured to the console, "She just needs to reverse. Black button there, blue one next to it and then the brake lever."

"Simple really," said Rose, "Doctor…"

She was cut off as he pulled her into a desperate kiss, holding her as close as possible.

"Make our baby shine," he said as he pulled back, "Love her for both of us. Tell her that her Daddy is very proud."

"I will."

Rose watched as he backed away from her and pulled open the TARDIS door, his eyes not leaving hers until the door closed behind him. She raised her hand to the console, hesitating for a second before pressing down on the black button, hearing the familiar thump as the TARDIS came to life. She pressed the blue button, smiling as she felt the day old strawberry jam under her fingers, Susan had been playing with that part of the console. She pulled down on the brake lever and watched as the central column began to work. She imagined the scene outside as it mingled with another time of leaving him, both times had been to certain death and she knew that she would find her way back to him once again.

XXXX

The Doctor watched as his two beloveds disappeared before him, speeding them through time and space from his life. From the corner of his eye he noticed a flicker around Romana's form but as he turned to her she looked as she had always done, regal and proud save for the tears tumbling down her cheeks. The Doctor wiped the moisture from his own cheeks before he spoke.

"We have work to do," he said softly, not trusting his own voice.

"You loved her so dearly," said Romana, "I'm so sorry."

"She's safe," said the Doctor, "She's safe and Susan isn't alone. Now come on, work to do. You got me into this and you're going to get me out of this."

"We should head for open land, lure Omega as far away from civilisation as possible."

The Doctor shook his head, unable to take his eyes off the imprint of the TARDIS in the snow, "He'll expect that," he said, "He knows you and I won't risk human lives but I fear we may have to. We'll go to the palace. I'll find Rasputin, let him take me to Omega. You get the Romanov family out to safety. Their time may be near but I will give them until history dictates they die. Be mindful of Alexis, go slowly for his sake."

The Doctor pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and clicked up several settings, "Setting 2456 B, stops internal bleeds. If he gets hurt use it. This country is on the brink of Revolution and I do not intend to let the reds get here before they should. Got it?"

"Still above authority aren't you Doctor? I am your president and yet you give me orders," said Romana, a gentle humour behind her words.

"I'm older than you."

"I passed my exams."

"Well, I…oh I can't think of anything! Come on. Work to do," said the Doctor taking her hand and feeling an odd buzz of electricity in his fingers.

"Been a long time," said Romana before pulling him back towards the palace.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N_: Hmmm should I have Omega in the lovely get up he wore in the Three Doctors or in something else…something else I think, bit more classy. And don't worry all you Rose fans, she'll be part of the action._**

_**Still don't own anything…I have a DT doll if that counts.**_

Jackie had never been so glad to hear the sound of the TARDIS in her life. Scooping up Susan she rushed down the stairs just as the blue box began to materialise in its favourite spot. She saw Mickey and Trisha hurtling down the stairs on the other side of the estate, eager to find out what had happened in the day that Rose and the Doctor had been gone. They paused as the TARDIS became solid on the ground and waited for the doors to open. Jackie set Susan on her feet but the little girl held back. The door opened slowly and Rose stepped out, still wearing an elegant gown, the fur coat falling down off her shoulders. She had tears in her eyes as she crouched down, holding her arms out to her daughter. Susan ran to her embrace, clinging around her neck like her life depended on it.

"My baby," Rose cried into her curls, "My Susie, I'm home sweetheart."

Susan wrapped her legs around Rose's middle as she got to her feet, "Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy had to stay behind," said Rose, hearing the astonished gasp from her mother and guessing the looks on their faces, "There was a baddy where we were and Daddy is being very brave and helping his friend. He found President Romana, like your…"

Susan wriggled out of Rose's arms and dropped to the floor before scampering into the TARDIS. Rose followed, feeling her mother's hand grasp her shoulder in a comforting gesture that brought Rose little solace knowing she would have many questions to answer later. The little girl was hunting high and low around the main console, sliding into various access chambers, muttering away to herself.

"She's gone!" she cried.

"Whose gone?" said Rose crouching by her daughter.

"My dolly that Daddy made. The one of Romana, its gone. He put it up there and its gone."

"We'll buy you another dolly Susie," said Jackie as soothingly as she could noticing Rose's eyes filling with tears. Rose got to her feet, pacing around the console room.

"I remember that doll being there, it always creeped me out, like a Time Lord mannequin. Wasn't right to have it in here, not with her dead. Well at least we thought she was dead."

"What has that got to do with anything?" said Mickey, "Where's the Doctor and why are you wearing his wedding ring rather than your own?"

"We sort of split up," said Rose, her mind elsewhere, "But we didn't, its alright. Just Romana…but why was she there? He couldn't sense her properly but he is so strong usually, knows Susan a mile off."

"She's lost her mind," said Trisha, "Or she's mucking about and the Doctor's in the TARDIS somewhere."

"Daddy's not here," said Susan, pouting as well as her mother ever could, "He's with Rasputin."

Rose whirled around to face her daughter, "How did you know that?"

Susan pulled a strand of her over her face and lowered her eyes, "TARDIS told me."

"You can speak to the TARDIS?"

"She said she could when you left Rose," said Jackie, "She said she's the one who put the TARDIS into flight with just you and the Doctor inside."

Rose looked puzzled for a second and then made a rapid circuit of the console, her movements so similar to her husband's whenever he finally figured out a problem.

"Of course, the doll. The memories from the Doctor, they were so powerful and the TARDIS. He felt it too, she was trying to get us to work together again, patch up all the problems. Forced us to stumble across Omega, she knew the Doctor was the only one who could defeat him."

"Rose what are you babbling about?" said Mickey, trying to stop her pacing.

"I have no idea," said Rose, "But something's happened to me? He was in my head, I learned it all, everything he is. Him and the TARDIS are connected. We have to get back to him. Susan baby, I need your help."

XXXX

The Doctor followed behind the tall, cloaked figure, descending slowly into the catacombs of the Winter Palace. He could hear himself humming softly to himself and knew if Rose was there she'd have a go at him for being off key.

"_Ra, Ra, Rasputin_

_Lover of the Russian Queen,"_

"You speak?" said the monk, not turning to him.

"Nothing to be concerned about Razza my old friend."

"Rasputin."

"Oooh okay, don't get tetchy," said the Doctor, "Bit dreary down here isn't it?"

"My master doesn't like the light," said Rasputin as he turned another corner, the torch in his hand the only light in the corridor. The monk walked with a slight limp still after his second encounter with the Doctor. Having tracked him down outside the Royal Chambers the Doctor had decided he wanted to be led to Omega rather than being found by him, tackling Rasputin had been easy, the tales of his strength greatly exaggerated. It hadn't taken long for the Doctor to persuade him to take him down to the dungeons below. He had locked the door to the Romanov's apartments, Romana having disappeared into another part of the house as soon as they had arrived and the Doctor suspected he would not see her again.

"So, Razza, your master," said the Doctor stuffing his hands into his pockets, "What's he look like?"

"No one is permitted to look upon his face," said Rasputin, "Only when the Tsar and his repulsive children have fallen will he reveal himself to the world. Our magnificent God on Earth."

"They got you down with the Mad Monk thing didn't they."

"What your world says about me does not matter now, we will rewrite history and I will be his highest priest," said Rasputin, his step quickening as they descended another level.

"You do know that's all rubbish don't you?" said the Doctor, "You're just a means to an end, a vessel to fan the flames of the Revolution. You will die when he has finished with you."

"You have a clever mouth Doctor. My God warned me of your tongue."

The Doctor allowed himself a half smile but said nothing. Two large doors loomed ahead and he watched Rasputin push them open, revealing the crypt like throne room behind them.

"Very Phantom of the Opera," said the Doctor, "My Cloister Room used to look a bit like this, bats in the belfry and all that. So where's Omega then? Not coming out to say high. Don't tell me, that throne's gonna turn round and he'll be on that, all very James Bond villain like am I right?"

The large throne in front of him span around with great ease, revealing the masked man who sat upon it, "Of course my dear Doctor," came a familiar voice, "I have been expecting you."

XXXX

Jackie paced back and forth in front of the console, peering under every so often, amazed as she watched her grand-daughter's fingers working deftly over the wiring.

"Should you really be letting her do that?" she said, wringing her hands with worry.

"Probably not," said Rose, pulling the last part of a salvaged ice gun into place, oil staining the gown she had yet to change out of, "But there's not a lot else I can do. I'm open to suggestions of how else to save my husband's life, anyone got any? No? See, no choice. How's it coming Susie?"

"Its stuck," said Susan, her voice muffled, "Its stuck like glue."

Rose in one of the cabinets at the side of the control room, flinging bits out onto the TARDIS floor. Mickey and Trisha sat silently watching the scene before them, terrified by the change that had come over Rose and the intelligence her young daughter was displaying. Rose pulled out a rod, not too dissimilar to the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. She clicked it on, yelping with joy as the little disk on top started spinning. She scrambled down beside Susan and handed her the device.

"Can you use this baby?"

"Easy," said Susan softly clicking the tool into the correct setting, he tongue sticking out between her teeth as she manoeuvred it over part of the wiring, "Its tricky."

"Keep trying," said Rose getting back to her feet, "Right, Mum, Mickey, Trisha when Susan's finished you're going to take her out of here and if I don't come I want you to promise me you'll bring her up for me."

"Rose don't talk like that," said Jackie.

"Mum I saw inside the Doctor's mind. I saw what Omega is capable of and I have to know that if I don't come back Susan will be taken care of. Trisha? Mickey?"

Trisha nodded solemnly, still too overwhelmed to speak but Mickey got to his feet.

"Got another one of those guns?" he said.

Rose gave him a grateful smile, "Yes, we saved them from the ship when the Doctor saved Reinette's life, the Doctor keep them stored in the armoury. Thank you Mickey."

Mickey nodded before jogging into the centre of the TARDIS, leaving Trisha looking both proud and broken hearted. Rose gave her a mournful look but Trisha just smiled.

"Not like I could stop him."

"Got it," said Susan crawling out from under the console, "Double reverse, black button, blue button, red button, stick."

Rose knelt down before her daughter as she took to old fashioned sonic screwdriver from her hand. She ruffled the hair on her head and stared into her hypnotic blue eyes, reminded so much of how her Doctor had once looked and letting her know that she was allowed to move on.

"You're a lot smarter than I give you credit for," she said, "So much of your Daddy in you. You know what could happen don't you?"

"TARDIS told me," said Susan, "She says she'll come back, if…"

Rose pulled the little girl into a tight hug, "My littlest Time Lord," she murmured, "Be a child for as long as you can, despite what you know then when you're big enough go and play in the stars."

Rose pulled back and handed Susan the sonic screwdriver back to her, "The Doctor always needs the sonic screwdriver and I think you'll be able to take on the title one day. I love you."

"I love you mummy."

Rose got to her feet and hugged both her mother and Trisha tight. Smiling fondly as Jackie took Susan's hand in her own.

"Mickey?" she called, "Come and say goodbye."

She soon heard feet in the corridor and turned to the control panel as Mickey said his goodbyes, pushing the tears down from her own eyes. She heard the TARDIS door shut and felt Mickey's hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go," he said.

"We have a universe to save," said Rose punching the buttons on the TARDIS and watching the gentle rise and fall of the central column.

_**A/N: I know its all getting a bit confusing but keep reading and everything will become clear in the next few chapters. Hope you're still enjoying it. Nova x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Still own absolutely nothing but I have recently acquired an Imperial Dalek remote control thing which is great fun for chasing my cat (who happens to be called The Doctor- big ears, big nose and all in black- sad I know) around the flat with. Big male cat is a great big wimp!**_

The Doctor regarded the hooded and masked figure before him. Omega had lost the large, ornate mask he had once worn and now wore a full length hooded robe with a gold and silver harlequin mask where his face should have been. The Doctor gave him a cheeky half smile and sketched a mocking bow in his direction.

"Still not showing us your face Omega?" he said, full well knowing that years in the antimatter world had destroyed everything physical about him, "Pretty mask you've got this time. Suppose the Greek look doesn't fit in too well in Imperial Russia."

The Doctor felt Rasputin's grip tighten on his arm at his mocking tone and he shot him a vicious glare, "Would you mind letting go Razza? Kinda hurts."

Rasputin only succeeded in tightening his grip further, an evil glint shining in his icy blue eyes, "I take no commands from murderers."

"So you heard?" said the Doctor, turning his attention back to Omega, "Been telling all my secrets have you? How about calling off the performing monkey and I'll tell you some more, like how I'm going to stop you bringing forward the Revolution."

Omega's laughter echoed in the cavernous room and the Doctor felt a shudder go through him at the sound. He watched as Omega made a swift movement with his hand and Rasputin stepped back, releasing the Doctor's arm. The Doctor moved to take a step forward and crashed into cold metal bars. He pivoted on his heel to see he was surrounded by a cage, no more than a metre across. He shook the bars and pulled out his sonic screwdriver but it fizzed uselessly against the lock. He looked down at it in surprise as he realised that the last time he held it he had handed it to Romana. His mind buzzed over a thousand possibilities of how it could have returned to him but his mind drew a blank. He forced his attention back to his captor.

"Neat trick," he said through gritted teeth, "Where'd d'you learn that one?"

"I still retain the majority of my power from the anti matter world. I escaped your explosion Doctor as particles of pure will, flying back through the black hole. Oh it took me hundreds of years to regain myself but I did it and this planet was just ripe for the picking. War like, ridiculous humans with a Revolution at my finger tips. When the Tsar falls and the Russian line fails the Germans will be unstoppable and then I will step in and defeat them. They will proclaim me their God, fear me, worship me as the Time Lords should have done."

"You'll allow millions of innocents to be murdered so that they'll make a statue of you?" said the Doctor with disgust.

"They are useless vermin," hissed Omega, "Only few could ever amount to greatness and they will be my priests."

The Doctor shook his head in amusement and anger, "Yeah, Rasputin told me. How kind of you to spare the illiterate peasant."

The Doctor heard the impact of Rasputin as he threw himself against the bars but hadn't expected the feel of the blade that found its way into his leg, revealed from beneath Rasputin's black robes. The Doctor choked back a cry as he heard Omega call his pet off.

"Romana where are you?" he muttered knowing his pleas were useless, she would not come.

"Plan not going as you expected Doctor?" said Omega, getting to his feet and slowly walking over to the cage.

The Doctor resisted the urge to drop to his knees as the pain flared in his thigh, the hot, sticky blood already staining his trousers and hand, "Not the nicest way to treat a guest," he said through gritted teeth, "You wait Omega, when my missus sees the state of the washing she's going to have to do I'm going to be the least of your worries."

"Ah yes, the human child," said Omega, "What would the Time Lords say if they could see you now? Married to that inferior creature, tied to one place while your mongrel child struggles and writhes in the dust of this vile planet, never to be accepted in any society."

"You leave my daughter out of this."

"But she's not your daughter is she Doctor, you said it yourself, step father to your own child because your precious wife cannot accept your new form."

The Doctor managed a superior smile, his free hand closing around the wedding ring in his pocket, "You will not beat me with that Omega."

"I don't need to," said Omega as the Doctor shook the bars violently, trying to escape his caging, "Rasputin, I think its time I met with the Tsar. I have much to discuss with him. I will send for you when necessary. Watch the Doctor. Do as you will but keep him alive."

Rasputin bowed low as Omega moved out of the chamber and towards the stairs. The Doctor didn't need to see the monk's face to know the look that was upon it. He tightened his grip on the sonic screwdriver, doubting it would bring him much protection over what was to come.

XXXX

Rose clung onto the console as the TARDIS lurched violently. Usually the Doctor would be dancing around, pulling levers and pressing buttons to even out their ride but now she had to endure it without his expertise.

"Are you alright Mickey?" she called over the din of the engines.

Mickey's knuckles were turning white as he grasped the support bar, looking decidedly green from all the rocking of the ship, "For once I think they're right about women drivers, don't let them near a TARDIS!"

Rose felt a small smile play on her lips but it didn't ease the pain in her heart, ripped in two as she thought of her child and the Doctor, knowing the enemy he was facing. The TARDIS gave a pained flurry of beeps and Rose felt a brief shudder of pain in her right thigh. She looked down but saw nothing to have caused it. She shook her leg out and the pain disappeared as the TARDIS engines hitched and she prepared herself for the bump of a landing.

She was thrown onto her back as the TARDIS ground to a halt, he head impacting with the metal grating. If she lived through it she was going to demand the Doctor put carpets down. She hauled herself to her feet and moved to the TARDIS console, checking the read outs on the computer screen. The TARDIS dutifully translated the Gallifreyan script into English for her and she let out a whoop of joy as it confirmed they had landed in the correct time, only four hours after the Doctor had sent her away. She picked up her ice gun before helping Mickey to his feet and passing him his.

"Ready for this?" she asked, pulling the fur coat tighter around her middle.

"As I'll ever be," said Mickey, already layered up enough to survive a night on Pluto.

Rose pushed open the doors and stepped out onto the cold snow, darkness was already descending but not enough that their arrival had gone unnoticed. Several villagers had already crowded around them, pointing and chattering in wonder.

"Ever felt like a freak show?" said Rose, "Come on, Winter Palace is that way."

The sound of running feet forced them to turn. Mickey raised his gun to his shoulder but Rose pushed it down.

"Its alright," she said though her tone betrayed her confusion, "It's a friend."

A young blonde woman jogged up to them, her clothes more of a dressage rider than a maid now, not seeming too bothered by the freezing cold.

"Rose, you came back. I knew you would."

"Mickey," said Rose, "This is Romana, she's a Time Lord, like the Doctor. Where is the Doctor?"

"He's been captured, taken underground by Omega, he needs your help Rose."

Rose nodded though the wary look she regarded Romana with didn't leave her face. Mickey felt her shift an inch closer to him and knew he wouldn't be leaving the two women alone for any length of time. Rose stepped off and began a jog back towards the Winter Palace, constantly checking over her shoulder for Romana and pulling to a halt as she looked back and saw only Mickey behind her.

XXXX

The Doctor writhed in pain, curled at the bottom of the tiny cage as he tried to keep away from the various futuristic devices Rasputin was wielding with such accuracy. His entire body convulsed as another beam of energy tore through him. He fought against the bars again but they held him fast. He tried to close his mind against the pain, reaching back towards happier times to block out Rasputin's torture. He felt it then, a presence so warm that he knew so well but never had been able to sense so fully. She was glowing and she was close.

"Rose," he murmured, her voice like music on his lips, "Rose, hurry."

Perhaps it was his mind playing tricks on him, perhaps the torture had pushed him into madness but he felt, if only for a second, her warmth wrap around him in response. He heard her voice on the air.

"I'm coming."

XXXX

Mickey caught Rose as she stumbled in the snow. They had barely stopped to consider why Romana had disappeared, Rose murmuring cryptically that she had expected it, and they had kept running towards the Winter Palace. Their lungs burned in the cold and Mickey feared it was too much for Rose but she looked up at him and managed a weak smile.

"Somethings happening, something amazing I can feel it," she said scrambling to her feet and continuing to run.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know but since the Doctor let me look into his memories this morning I've felt it. Its as if he left part of him with me, that I've got some of his gifts, his knowledge. I can feel him as if he was here holding my hand," said Rose, leading them behind the Palace rather than up to the main entrance. She noticed with despair that the front of the Palace was besieged by angry people, calling for the death of the Tsar.

Rose paid them no mind, slipping passed the occupied guards and showing Mickey into the servants entrance they had escaped through early. The ran down the maze of corridors before they reached two sets of steps, one leading up and one leading down. Rose paused at the bottom and turned to Mickey.

"The Tsar and his children, they need someone to protect them. Can you do that?" she said.

"What about you?"

"I'm going down. The Doctor is down there I know it but you have to stop anything happening to the Tsar otherwise the Revolution will start far too soon."

Mickey nodded, "Ok, I'll do it but you be careful."

"I will," said Rose to his back as he began to jog up the stairs. Catching up her skirts she began her descent into the black stairwell.

XXXX

Rasputin sat in his master's chair, his elbows resting on the arms and his fingers meeting to form a pyramid with his hands. His eyes burned into the Doctor who slumped in the cage before him, exhausted and broken from the torture. The silence was only broken by the Doctor's rasping breaths and occasional futile kick against the cage he was stuck in. He dreaded to think what Omega was doing upstairs within the Palace, of the potential massacre that lay ahead. He though back over the events that had brought him here, several points becoming clear to him. The TARDIS had tried to give him an adventure, a journey into time and space but she was not to know of Omega until they arrived. He had worked out the presence of Romana in his time in captivity, worked out why he had not been able to detect her properly until he had looked for her. The thought filled him with both sadness and relief in similar measures but more pressing matters were on his mind. He knew Rose was close, knew he could rely on her to try and save him but he did not know how much he had been able to educate her that morning, passing as much of his knowledge into her delicate human mind.

Footfalls on the stairs outside caught his attention as Rasputin got to his feet, dagger in hand. He tried to see the doorway but one of the rooms support beams blocked his view. All he could see was the look of surprise on Rasputin's face before a torrent of frozen particles sent him sprawled on the ground. He heard the sound of running feet as a familiar figure rounded the corner, scanning the room for him.

"Rose?" he called, "Over here."

Her eyes widened in horror as she ran over to him, crouching by the cage and reaching her fingers through the bars to touch his.

"My God what did they do to you?" she cried, her eyes running over his body and cataloguing his injuries.

"You came back," said the Doctor pressing his lips to her fingertips, "How did you manage it?"

"No time to explain. I have to get you out of here. I think I may have sent Mickey to face Omega on his own."

"Mickey's here? What on earth…?"

"Sonic screwdriver," demanded Rose, "I need to get these bars open."

"It won't work, I tried that already."

Rose shook her head, trying to make sense of the million and one thoughts spinning in her mind, "Jesus how do you cope with this?" she said more to herself than him. Her eyes opened and she pulled off her fur coat, easing it through the bars to the Doctor.

"Cover yourself with that and when I say move, move," she said, raising her ice gun once again and flipping it up to the highest setting, "This might be a bit chilly."

The Doctor pulled the coat over himself, careful not to leave any part of his body exposed. He heard the gun discharge and felt the cold instantly penetrate the thick coat. The sound of the butt of the gun striking the frozen bars and the following shatter was all the warning he needed and he scrambled to his feet and out of the cage, discarding the frozen coat. His leg wouldn't take him far and he collapsed into Rose's waiting arms before her command had even left her lips.

"You're hurt," she said, lowering him to the floor and immediately turning her attention to his leg.

"Its not deep," he said, "Well, actually it is deep but we've got more important things to do."

Rose picked up the hem of her dress and ripped around the base of it, giving her enough material for a tourniquet. She wrapped it around the Doctor's leg and pulled it tight, causing him to yelp in pain.

"I'm sorry," she murmured and they both knew there was much more than one apology behind her words.

The Doctor bit back the pain wracking his body and pulled her close in a grateful hug, "Its ok," he murmured into her hair.

Above them echoed a desperate scream.

A/N: Cliffy endings are so rude aren't they! Please review, if its naff review and I'll stop writing. If its good review and I'll keep going. Nova x


	9. Chapter 9

**Still don't own anything…damn! **

Mickey cursed himself for having run off without Rose. Mickey cursed himself for finding the Romanovs so quickly. Mickey cursed himself for having barrowed in unannounced, scaring the living daylights out of the Tsar and his family. Mickey cursed the fact that his gun had been taken from him and he was being held down by four guards. Mickey cursed the strange man in the mask who had just walked into the room and demanded the Tsar relinquish the throne to him.

At any other time Mickey knew he would have sniggered at the man in the monk like cowl wearing a gold and silver mask but something about his air and the way he moved struck fear into his soul. He resonated with the same power as the Doctor but it was tainted horribly and Mickey knew that he was the enemy Rose had spoken of. The guards released Mickey, moving to defend the Tsar from this new threat as the calls of the crowds began to increase outside. He heard the whimpering of the Tsar's two youngest children as they clung close to their mother's skirts, her beauty now marred by a fear that showed her difficult years.

"Who are you?" demanded the Tsar, stepping tentatively between Omega and his family.

"No one that will concern you for much longer," said Omega.

Mickey crawled towards the ice gun resting against the wall, his fingers just brushing it as he felt cool, electric fingers close around his wrist. He looked up into the childlike eyes of the girl Rose had called Romana.

"It won't work," she said, "The gun does not have enough power to stop Omega. Keep still and keep watch, Omega will talk for a while before he acts. Rose and the Doctor are close."

Mickey's eyes flicked back to the scene before him, Romana was right. Omega paced in front of the terrified family, giving a speech on how he would rise to greatness. Mickey turned back to Romana only to see she had disappeared once again, all that hung in the air was a wisp of gold dust that flew back down the corridor and down several flights of stairs.

XXXX

The Doctor tried again to get to his feet but his leg protested angrily and he fell back to the floor. He slammed his fist into the stone work in anger, flinching as the blood and dust mingled on his knuckles. Rasputin struggled in the corner, gagged and bound before the low level ice burst had worn off. Rose slipped her arm around the Doctor's shoulders and tried once again to help him to his feet, feeling his grip tighten on the sleeve of her dress as the pain flared once again.

"It's no use!" he cried as he connected once again with the floor, "I can't get up."

"Yes you can," said Rose, her dress tattered once again to provide a bandage for his bleeding hand. She heard the growing roar of the crowds outside but it was the screams that had now been silenced that worried her the most, "Those people up there need us and we're not going to give up."

"Find Mickey and go back to the TARDIS Rose, get out of here before its too late," pleaded the Doctor, his head rolling onto Rose's shoulder as the blood loss left him weak, "If I die, I'll regenerate and then I might have a chance to bring Omega down but I want you safe."

"And I'm not going to let you regenerate again! I lost you once I'm not going to again, not so soon," she said intertwining their fingers and holding the link up before his face, "You see this? This means that you and I are one and that we never give up. We never have and we never will. Now get up!"

"Rose…"

"Get up!" she said before crushing her lips to his in a kiss that for the first time since his regeneration filled him with all the love and affection she had ever borne for him.

As she released him he struggled to his feet, still using her shoulder for support but finding a strength he had thought long dead. They made for the stairs, ignoring the muffled cries of Rasputin as they climbed. They could barely see in the gloom but a distant light kept flickering just ahead of them and they both followed it on instinct, the climb slow but steady. Rose could hear the Doctor's breathing, heavy and laboured, and committed his face to her memory in perfect detail. She felt the fear rising in her heart that he would regenerate again, it had taken them over three years to come to terms with what had happened and she didn't know if she had the strength to do it again. She shouldered her gun and reached her hand into his, trying in whatever sense she could to give him her strength. He turned to her with the boyish grin she loved, his deep brown eyes still shining in the darkness.

They emerged onto an ornate corridor and the Doctor pressed his back against the wall as voices echoed from a nearby room, one he recognised clearer than all the others. He gave Rose's had and point to the door before placing a finger on his lips. Rose nodded and kept against his side as he edged closer to the door. She could hear who she assumed to be Omega rattling off some speech on how he would become a god but her eyes were drawn to the family cowering in the corner. She watched Alexandra gently hugging the boy she assumed was her son close to her, tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched the growing purple bruise on his arm. Rose tugged the Doctor's sleeve and gestured to the pair. He paled at the sight and pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket. Handing it to Rose, he nodded for her to try to get to Alexis knowing she'd know what to do when she got their. She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears and pride before pressing her lips to his. Her hand slipped from his grip as she slipped beneath the large desk that stood against the wall, crawling through on her belly before disappearing behind the drapes by the window.

Rose peeked through a gap in the curtains to see Mickey sat in the corner, his eyes fixed on the scene before him. She wanted to signal to him, to tell him that the Doctor was barely ten feet away but she couldn't risk drawing any attention to herself. She watched the Doctor as he crouched low, having noticed Mickey in the same instance that she did. He scrambled beside the wall, moving without making a sound on the wooden floor. He clamped a hand over Mickey's mouth and held him fast so he couldn't wriggle. Rose saw Mickey relax as he recognised the Doctor and watched as he whispered something in his ear. The Doctor's eyes caught hers for a brief second, a glance that told her everything she needed to know.

The Doctor got to his feet and the guards beside the Tsar turned their attention away from Omega to the newest intruder. The Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets, whistling as he scuffed at the floor with the sole of his shoe. Rose recognised the tune as one he often hummed over Susan's cradle when she was a child. It must have been from Gallifrey as she saw the semblance of recognition pass over Omega's form as he turned to the Doctor. The Doctor ran a hand through his fly away hair and gave Omega a cheeky grin.

"Hello again," he said, "Sorry old man, got a bit caged up back there and I didn't finish telling you how I was going to stop you."

If it was possible in his expressionless garb, Rose thought she saw Omega bristle at the Doctor's cheery words.

"How did you escape?"

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it," said the Doctor, "And as you're not willing to play nice then neither am I. I…"

Rose turned her attentions from the Doctor's ramblings and returned to the chance presented to her. She carried on behind the drapes until she reached the Royal family. She touched Alexandra's wrist and placed a finger against her lips as the Tsarina turned to face her. She slipped her hand into Alexis' and Alexandra reluctantly let him disappear behind the curtain. The little boy followed silently and gravely, his eyes never leaving the now large bruise on his arm. Safely back behind the curtain Rose flicked the sonic screwdriver to the correct setting, remembering from her adventure with the old Doctor how to cauterise wounds and internal bleeds.

"This won't hurt, I promise," whispered Rose as Alexis paled at the sight of the screwdriver's blue glow.

"Am I going to die? Where's Rasputin?"

"I'm here to help you now. Rasputin ran away," said Rose, gently applying the tip of the sonic device to the boy's arm. She watched as the dark bruising slowly faded and Alexis' skin returned to its natural pigment, "See, all done."

"You're not a Lady from England are you?" said Alexis, his sapphire eyes staring up into hers.

"No I'm not, but I'm a friend," said Rose, "And I'm going to get you out of here."

They scrambled behind the curtain, Rose mindful not to hurry to young boy. She reached the gap but couldn't risk the dash to the door without being seen. The Doctor was still rattling away and Rose could sense Omega's anger. Her husband's eyes flicked over to her and he moved further towards the other side of the room. Drawing his gaze away from Rose and Alexis. Seeing the opportunity Rose darted for the door but a cry from the other side of the room sent Omega spinning to face them.

"Halt!" cried one of the guards, "She has the Tsarevich."

"Shit," said Rose, seeing Omega's hand raise as she bolted to the door. A hand shot out and grabbed Alexis' from her. Romana pulled the little boy behind her and out of the door just as Rose's hands were bond with cold metal chains. She tried to move but fell as her ankles received the same treatment. She saw the black robes stop beside her and felt herself lifted up by the back of her dress.

"Leave her alone!" cried the Doctor but stopped as Omega pulled Rose fully up right, his gloved hand closing around her delicate throat. Rose choked as he tightened his grip, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she managed to cry, feeling her own pulse racing against Omega's fingers.

"Now Doctor, we have a bargaining tool and perhaps you'll start being more co operative."

"Please Omega just let her go, let her leave and you can do whatever you like with me," said the Doctor, the pleading in his eyes only lifting slightly as he saw the movement of the Royal family, sneaking passed their distracted captor and following the beckoning of Romana. The Doctor clasped his hands behind his back and indicated for the guards and Mickey to follow suit. He paled as he saw Alexandra hovering by the door, her eyes filled with tears as she looked over to him. Without any warning she launched herself from the door, away from Romana's grasp and jumped onto Omega's back. The Gallifreyan released his grip on Rose as Alexandra pulled his hood back, tumbling to the floor. As Omega struck the ground Rose's bonds faded to dust and she scrambled to the Doctor's side. Crying out as Alexandra was knocked out cold by the impact and Omega got to his feet, the mask and hood fallen away to reveal nothing.

"He's not real," said Rose, "He's not there."

"Omega is pure will, you can't see something that doesn't exist as matter." said the Doctor as he saw the door slam to all outside help and the walls begin to close in around them. Omega's laughter echoed in the shrinking room.

"You will not escape me Doctor, not this time. This time I shall be victorious and you will be the one to die."

Rose clung to the Doctor's arm, childhood nightmares of faceless assassins running through her head. The nightmares her mother always consoled her from by telling her they couldn't hurt you if you didn't believe in them. She looked up at the Doctor, saw the same hopeless fear in his eyes that was present in her own. A childlike fear of something nothing could defeat, even a Time Lord but a child could always defeat its nightmares, convinced by a parent that they weren't real. She stepped away from the Doctor and up to the non existent form of their enemy.

"I don't believe in you!" she said, her voice hissing through clenched teeth, "You're not real and I don't believe in you."

The Doctor looked on in amazement as Rose spoke and saw Omega take a step back. Drawing herself up onto her tiptoes she placed her face right in front of where Omega's should have been.

"I don't believe in you. You don't exist. You died years and years ago. I don't believe in you."

The Doctor looked around the room, the walls had stopped moving. He felt a hope rising in his chest that pushed its way out in a cry, "I don't believe in you!"

"Shut up!" came the cry from Omega's form as the walls began to recede, "I command your destruction. I will your destruction."

"Can't be hurt by something we can't see," said Rose, "Something we don't believe in."

"You're not real Omega, you haven't been real for centuries," said the Doctor coming to Rose's side, "You are just a nothing and I know that a nothing can't hurt me!"

"You can't be doing this, you can't be," cried Omega as the door swung open to reveal the shocked faces of Mickey, Romana and the Romanovs, "My will is law."

"Your will has no power here," cried Rose, "Not when we have hope and love. Friendship, family, honour and prayer, all those things are so much more powerful than the will of evil. Things we can feel, things we can touch. The friendship that makes a girl face a Dalek army for those she loves.The honour that makes a man strand himself in the past for a woman he doesn't know. The love that makes his wife forgive him and the family that will hold them together. The prayer that somewhere in this stupid universe they mean something. That's our power Omega and you have none."

Rose took the Doctor's hand and felt the power of life flowing between them, felt their power growing as Omega's faded. Romana rushed over to them, taking the Doctor's other hand. He felt the same electrical pulse and looked down into her eyes, seeing the shimmering gold lurking behind them, the gentle flicker around the outside of her frame. Pure, unbridled love flowed back to him and he knew who stood beside him, impossible or not. He liked impossible today.

"I don't believe in you," cried Romana, "You were defeated. You died and you never returned. You have no power over us Omega."

"Stop it!"

Mickey soon joined the group followed by the Romanov children, all crying out disbelief, holding onto to each other and repelling the nightmare. Almost childlike they chanted, even the brash Russian guards joining the call, each one filling every cry with hope. The Doctor could feel Omega's power fading, heard the crowds possessed by his will quieting outside. He looked down at Rose, her face more alive than he had ever seen it, bearing the same innocence and truth as the first day she had stepped into the stars. Her gaze flicked up to him and she let go of his hand for a moment to pull his wedding ring of her finger. She took his left hand and slid it back into place. She smiled up at him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out her ring.

"I believe in you," he said as he slid it onto her finger, the band glittering in the candle light of the room, "I'll always believe in you."

Omega gave an almighty cry, pushing out once more with his will but he was depleted and the cowl fell to the floor, empty. The Doctor felt the energy fizz in the air around them for a second before it finally dissipated into the ether.

"We did!" cried Mickey, "We bloody well did it."


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Sorry its been so long since I last updated I was off work and spending the majority of the three days in the pub so was in no fit state to write (My best friend was visiting and I only see her once a year or so- ample excuse for a good time) Anyway, on we go. As usual I don't own anything, if I did we'd still have Billie and not be having to betray her with a new assistant. Warning as well, this might be very VERY fluffy!_**

It was shock that set them all crying. The turn of events since Omega had taken them captive had shaken the Romanov family beyond belief. Even the Tsar was frantically wiping at tears as he knelt beside his wife, relief spreading through him as she slowly came round and was carried from the room. The guards were herding the children away from the scene, ensuring that no harm came to Alexis as they led him from the room. The Doctor was barking orders at several of them, his hand gripping Rose's firmly. They heard the sounds of the crowds dissipating outside, their anger cooled now that Omega's will no longer flowed through them. Never had they defeated an enemy so easily but they all knew the ease only came because they had the strength to love on another. When the commotion had died down the Doctor held onto Rose's shoulder for dear life and lowered himself to the floor, removing the tourniquet from his damaged leg and surveying the injuries. The blood had slowed but hadn't stopped and he knew he was in danger if it didn't get sorted soon, an injury such as that was even beyond the sonic screwdriver. Rose fussed around him, trying to stem the bleeding with anything she could find, trying to thwart the Doctor's growing paleness with pressure alone.

Rose felt two cool hands take hers from the Doctor's leg and move her gently to one side. Rose felt her fingers tingling as she watched Romana kneel down beside him and gently run her hands over the open wound. Mickey and Rose both stood dumbfounded as they watched the light gold dust play from her fingertips over the Doctor's leg, gently closing the wound and allowing the colour to return to the Doctor's white cheeks. Even the Doctor looked on in shock as newly form skin appeared through his ragged trousers. He ran a finger over it experimentally, finding it a little tender but no more. He looked up at the girl next to him and smiled.

"Thank you," he said softly, almost mesmerized by the eyes before him.

"I didn't know Time Lords could do that," said Mickey, "You can't."

The Doctor gave both Rose and Mickey a knowing smile and beckoned them beside him, wrapping an arm around Rose's waist as she knelt beside him.

"Look into Romana's eyes Rose, tell me what you see," said the Doctor.

Rose looked up and was captivated again by the blue of Romana's eyes. She shook her head as something familiar touched at her conscience, some long lost memory. She willed it to come forward and then saw the gentle flash of gold behind the blue, the calming swirl of a thousand generations in the young woman's eyes. Rose felt the smile forming on her face, some of the Doctor's knowledge remaining in her own head and allowing her to know that the woman before her was no Time Lord, let alone Romana.

"How can this be?" murmured Rose, reaching out to the touch the cool skin of Romana's cheek, "I know who you must be but how?"

"I couldn't let the two of you down," said Romana softly, "I brought you here, I didn't know the risks. I never could have without Susan, she was so bright, knew so much about me from watching her father, I could use her to help me and I did. She set the co ordinates by they went slightly wrong but I only did it for you. I wanted you to talk, to be happy again. I hear you both so often in the night, wishing the same things but never talking. I didn't know about Omega but when I did I had to help. I can do this only once in my entire life time, the one thing I could keep for myself but my family needed me."

Both Rose and the Doctor bit back sobs at her words but Mickey still managed to look utterly bemused. He coughed for attention and raised an eyebrow at his friends.

"Anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" he said, "Who is she?"

A smile quirked at the Doctor's lips, "This Mickey, is my oldest and dearest friend," he said taking Romana's hand, "She also happens to be my house."

Mickey's face fell even more into confusion as he stared at the woman before him, "You mean she's…oh no…hell no…that's too weird even for you Doctor."

"Its true," said Romana softly, "To you I am so often known as the TARDIS, the name given to me so long ago by another who I loved. You know me Mickey Smith, don't fear me now."

"You're really…her?"

"Yes," said Romana, "I'm her, I'm it, I'm everything. I came in a form I knew the Doctor would trust, even he did not know I had the power to manifest myself in this form but I cannot stay for long, my power is depleted and I will need to allow myself back before too long. When Rose returned to the Powell Estate I tried to maintain a presence here but I could not stand the distance, it exhausted me. I don't have long."

Rose took Romana's hand and joined it with the Doctor's, "Then we'll leave you two alone, you will have a lot to talk about and we'll bother you with questions. We'll go back to the rooms upstairs, I'll try and do some explaining to Nicholas and Alexandra. Find me later."

The Doctor nodded solemnly, his eyes not leaving the join between him and Romana. He felt Rose's lips brush his cheek and heard her faint footfalls as she left the room, closely followed by an ever curious Mickey. Silence descended as they were left alone in the ornate room. The Doctor looked up into Romana's swirling gold eyes. He smiled ruefully at her before pulling her into a hug.

"You should have told me sooner," he said, "I have so much to say to you and I don't know where to begin."

"You talk to me every day," she said softly, "Every night before you go to sleep like you've done every night since we started travelling. I couldn't tell you any sooner, I saw your eyes when you thought Romana was truly alive, I didn't want to lose the fantasy for you."

The Doctor knotted his fingers into the soft blonde hair, "I would give up a hundred thousand reunions with my people to have a few moments with you but I don't know how to talk to you like this, you're…so…you're my ship, you're my best friend, you're…"

"I know. Perhaps, for once my Doctor, we don't need your eloquence. I do have once request though, please be a little gentler with that mallet of yours."

The Doctor felt the laughter rumbling in his chest as he pulled back to look into the eyes that were so alien and yet so familiar, "I'll try, you are a stubborn old ship at times though. My TARDIS I…what is your real name? Unless Susan was just telepathic even in her youth and you told her it."

"It is as much my name as yours is the Doctor but after nine hundred years, I'm coping."

"You know me far too well."

"Its my job," she said softly, her fingers coming up to push back his fly away hair, "I'll always be here to know you too well, to look after you, to love you. You needn't fear loneliness Theta, the Time Lords live on in you and little Susan and from now and forever more your blood will still flow somewhere in the universe, even after both you and I are gone from this lifetime."

"But I'll lose Rose so soon by our standards," said the Doctor softly, his voice still overwhelmed by the events surrounding him, "That I don't know if I could bear."

"Then do not lose her," said the TARDIS softly, "I have a little manifest power left in me and I am before you as a Time Lord. I can't perform a miracle, I can't give her your form or regenerations but I can give her youth, a few centuries perhaps enough to last your regenerations out but it will deplete me. You will be stuck here for at least a couple of months, you will be parted from your daughter for a long time."

The Doctor smiled, "That is why I have you," he said, "My time ship, my TARDIS. I can choose to go back to just after we left no matter how much time has passed here. Do it, I need her to live."

The Doctor saw the smile form on Romana's face and he felt his hearts light up at the sight but he saw that it was tinged with sadness.

"This is goodbye for us Doctor," said the TARDIS softly, "In this form anyway, I can never do this again, not with my kind extinct as yours are. I just wish…I wanted…"

"Tell me," said the Doctor catching her cool face in his hands and wiping away the tear that coursed down her cheek.

"I have always loved you," said the TARDIS, "Always…"

The Doctor needed no further prompting as he pressed his lips to hers, feeling the guilt rising in his chest but pushing it down, promising himself to tell everything to Rose. He felt the gentle electrical vibrations he knew so well flow through to him and knew the tears on his cheeks were mingling with her own. He pulled back, unable to open his eyes.

"Goodbye," he murmured.

The chill of the room hit the Doctor like a sledge hammer as he realised that he was alone. He looked around himself, convinced for a moment that he must have blacked out from the blood loss but he saw the healed flesh on his leg and felt the warm tingle on his lips and knew that he was truly conscious. His body convulsed with a sob but he shook his head, he had no loss to mourn, merely a memory to treasure. One he would gladly file under his more bizarre experiences. Pushing to his feet he tested his weight on his injured leg and found there to be a little pain. He limped over to the mass of robes where Omega had once stood and pulled out the gold and silver harlequin mask. He looked into the hollow, expressionless eyes for a moment before tucking it under his arm. He turned on his heel and began to whistle happily to himself as he left the room. Impossible had been fun today.

XXXX

Rose knew something good had happened to her before even seeing the Doctor's grinning expression when he found her. She'd managed to calm the Tsar and Tsarina, concocting a rather impressive story even the Doctor would have been proud of, implicating Rasputin wonderfully and ensuring that he was swiftly escorted from the palace but not executed, even she knew a few more weeks had to pass before that event. The dumbfounded Royal family were easily led into Rose's tale and accepted it whole heartedly, more concerned with their son and the war still raging in Europe.

Rose had felt the power hit her as she returned to her room, having left Mickey in an adjoining chamber to get himself together, even after years of being friends with the Doctor Rose didn't believe that Mickey would ever get used to their weird lifestyle. Rose had been sitting before her mirror when she felt it, something hit her like a feather striking her arm but then worming its way into her soul. She had been alarmed for a second but then she saw her reflection change, saw the blonde girl she would still call Romana staring back at her for a split second. She knew something wonderful had happened. Knew what the Doctor's expression would be as he walked through the door. She knew they would both weep happily as she ran to his arms, running her hands desperately over every injury she knew he had sustained and exulting as she brushed new, healed skin. She knew they would stop and he would give her that mournful smile of his that told her they needed to talk and she knew they would, for hours and hours until everything was said and everything laid bare before them, building blocks set out for children's play that they could now build a stronger tower with because they knew they could.

XXXX

Three months had passed slowly in St Petersburg. Rasputin had been murdered as history dictated and the Tsar still slowly lost his grip on his throne and his country. Christmas and New Year came and went, the TARDIS a welcoming break from the ever more distraught palace when her doors opened to allow habitation if not travel on Christmas Eve. Passing over the threshold had been a daunting prospect but the Doctor had heard a familiar rasp from the console, berating him for allowing the driving snow to blow through the doors, and threw open both doors wide, taking Rose's hand and throwing an arm around Mickey's shoulders as they stepped over as a group, each one smiling at their own memories of the ship.

It was February tenth when the Doctor heard a beep from the console and the screen read that they were ready to fly once again. He looked over at Rose and Mickey who sat chatting on the captain's chair, he felt four years lift from him at the sight, remembering their adventures and revelling in those that were yet to come to them, it may not always be the people before him but he knew they still had a long way to go. He tried to see a change in Rose but nothing lingered on the surface, the same beauty he had always known reflected back at him with perhaps a little more confidence now she knew that her love was matched by his and that time was a little more on her side.

"Ready to go home?" he said, his fingers working deftly over the controls, perhaps moving a little more gently that before.

The smiles before him gave him his answer as he pulled down on the final lever and the ship sprang into life. The ride was rough and he could swear beneath the whirring and grating of the engines he could hear someone laughing deep down inside the ship. He joined in, laughing himself as the TARDIS ground to a halt and he fell to the floor with a bump. It was a mad dash to the door as all three tried to get out at once, squeezing through the half open door into the sun drenched court yard of the Powell Estate. The echo of running feet greeted them. The Doctor held his arms open for Susan as she ran to him, flinging her arms tightly around his neck. The Doctor hugged her tightly against him before opening out an arm for Rose to join them.

"Are you and mummy talking again?" said Susan softly.

The Doctor smiled, "Thanks to you my littlest Time Lord but promise me you won't fiddle with the TARDIS next time, you certainly caused a few problems, most of them good though."

"Very good," said Rose pressing a kiss to her daughters cheek, "So how long were we gone?"

"Two days," said Jackie, turning her attention from Mickey and Trisha who were otherwise engaged.

"Hah! Pay up Time Lord!" said Rose, sweeping a hand into the Doctor's pocket and extracting his wallet.

"Hey!"

"You said you could get us back within a day of leaving," said Rose, "You lose!"

The Doctor set Susan on her feet before sweeping Rose into a hug, deftly removing his wallet from her grasp in the process, "I may have lost our bet my darling but I think over all, I won."

_**A/N: Fluffy I know but it had to be done, just the epilogue to go now and we're finished. I thought it would be easy writing the Doctor/TARDIS scene but it was actually really hard. What would the Doctor say if he met the TARDIS in physical form? Answers on a postcard please.**_

_**Nova x**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Bit of an epilogue for you and that'll be the last for this story. Don't know what I'll be working on next, having nothing in the pipeline as the main thing is getting my wedding sorted. Well definitely be keeping Rose alive in fan fiction though- I can't bear the loss otherwise. Thank you to everyone who has taken time to review, you're always making my day a little bit brighter.**_

_**Much love.**_

_**Nova x**_

"Will you shift your skinny Time Lord arse!"

"Shift your skinny human arse, I'm waiting for you dear!"

The sound of a shell hitting the ground came too close to Rose's ankles for comfort. She shoved the Doctor onwards, catching onto his long coat to pull herself along. She heard him laughing in front of her, enjoying the chase and the escape as much as ever. She loved the freedom of it all, the freedom they'd have for the next three hundred years, together, the Doctor and his plus one. The TARDIS loomed into view and they were beckoned inside by frantic faces. They hit the hard metal floor and the doors slammed closed behind them. The TARDIS hummed into life, her pilot dancing round the console, her long black, leather coat flaring out behind her.

"You guys cut that one a bit close," said Susan, her blue eyes burning out at them but softening when she took in their bedraggled appearances, "You look a mess."

"We have just been in a war zone," said the Doctor running a hand through hair that was now flecked with patches of grey as he regarded his twenty year old daughter, her long black hair down her back in plaits and her frame, slim and athletic. She resembled his old form so much, although had been saved the ears and nose, quiet and intelligent. The Doctor mark two as she was affectionately called now, another lonely angel content to roam the universe, "Thanks for the save though."

"Anytime, should have left you behind for being so daft though. Next time you want to go to Zilick Alpha please refrain from doing so in the middle of a civil war," said Susan, walking over to her parents as the TARDIS silently guided herself through time and space. She pulled Rose to her feet, loosening a twig from her hair, "Please don't tell me you two were making out before the shelling started?"

Rose blushed and the Doctor beamed as Susan pulled a disgusted face and several cries of disgust echoed from the two younger occupants of the TARDIS. Jack and Romana Tyler, the terrible twins as they were better known, pulled disgusted faces at their parents, mock gagging in all their obnoxious teenage glory.

"That is sick," said Jack, "Mum's in her forties! Gross!"

"Hey!" said Rose with mock affront but failing to do anything but smile at her children, ruffling Jack's wild dark hair, "Still got the body of a twenty year old though and will have for a hell of a long time, don't you want a little brother or sister?"

"Not if it means you guys pashing it," said Romana, her liquid chocolate eyes clouding over in shame, "Its disgusting, Dad's nine hundred!"

"Nine hundred and twenty-five to be precise," said the Doctor, "Now stop analysing us or I swear to God you guys will be so grounded and miss out on the meteor shower on Pluto!"

The twins closed their mouths tight, giggling at the knowledge that the one thing their father would never do would be ground them. Despite how much they misbehaved the Doctor would never keep them from the adventures they all shared, their nomadic existence around the stars not just a way of life but a rebellion against New Gallifrey and its determinations to once again curb her saviours. The TARDIS rasped for attention as she began to materialise at their destination and Susan returned to her place at the console, quiet and grave but smiling gently to herself. The twins scurried over to the captains chair, fussing against each other for space before gripping on for dear life, knowing the TARDIS liked to throw her occupants about whenever they got a little out of hand.

The Doctor wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulders, smiling as she reached up to ruffle his hair playfully, the smile on her face filling his hearts with the joy it always brought.

"Not a bad life," he said looking down at her.

Two deep pools, gazed back up at him, still as youthful and beautiful as when they first met, "Better with two," she said softly, "Or perhaps…six?"

"You're not…?"

"I am, think we can handle another?"

"Always," said the Doctor bending down and capturing her lips as the TARDIS juddered softly to a holt. He smiled against her lips as he heard the twins groan and Susan run off the details of where they'd landed. His smile turned to a frown and then an excited grin as he heard his eldest's words.

"Err…Dad…we've gone a bit wrong. We're not on Pluto. We're in Cairo."

Rose looked up at the Doctor, her smile mimicking his as she raised herself on her toes to sing softly in his ear.

"_Only just once more_

_To this desolate shore_

_Last boat along the river Nile_…fancy catching the night boat?"

The slam of the TARDIS door was the unspoken answer as all five Tylers ran out into the sun drenched dunes of Egypt, knowing they'd blend in despite their fashions. If anyone had been listening in the silence of the console room they would have heard a delicate sigh and perhaps, just the soft singing of something ancient carrying on Rose's song.

"_Just pokes at wet sand,_

_With an oar in his hand,_

_Floats off down the River Nile,_

_Floats off down the River Nile."_

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Much love. Nova x**_


End file.
